


One Starry Night

by Alexandra_Lovely



Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Bisexual Marty fight me, Caning, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Explaining, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, God this is awful, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jim Ignatowski - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Meh, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pushy Marty, Questioning Sexuality, S&M, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, Soap, Spanking, Underage Character(s), Whoring around, bottom!Marty, idk - Freeform, im sorry, it's important, kind of, pimping, top!Doc, turtlenecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lovely/pseuds/Alexandra_Lovely
Summary: First time writing Mammett. Hope y'all enjoy it, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Mammett. Hope y'all enjoy it, though.

Marty couldn’t sleep. Not after the covers were thrown off and on a dozen times. Not after he tossed and turned around, sighing in annoyance. Not after he swore under his breath, cursing his damn teenage hormones. 

Fuck, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Marty jumped up from his bed, ignoring the black dots that appeared, blurring his vision. He opened the window, breathing in the cool air, his skin on fire. 

When did this start? His nights turning into a maddening routine of jerking off, then feeling a lot more aroused than he was before when he finally climaxed, trying to get rid of the haunting images flooding his brain. When did dating Jennifer become a stupid, difficult task he didn’t want to perform no more? When did he stopped liking girls and started liking... men? 

He wasn’t gay, of course. And a set of tits could get him a long way. But lately, he noticed interest not only in girls, but in men too. 

Or, better said, he started liking one particular man, with wild brown eyes and a low voice that fuelled most of Marty’s wet dreams? 

Months ago it was different. Months ago he could visit his best friend in the garage without getting a hard on and excusing himself, heading straight to the bathroom to jerk off, while muffling his moans with a shirt he found on the floor.  
Months ago his gaze wouldn’t linger on Doc’s lips, or his fingers. Months ago Marty would huddle himself on the couch and read comics or fool around with his guitar, not constantly watch the way Emmett sat at the table, the way he moved, or the way his eyes opened when a brilliant idea came to his mind. 

He was screwed. He was so, so screwed and he would love to change, but every time Doc was near him, and Marty could smell the faint smell of aftershave, cotton and the other’s skin, he wanted to bury himself in the elder one’s neck, breath in his scent, while Doc would whisper sweet nothing sin his ear, or kiss him-

He gasped at the thought, clasping his mouth, reminded by the darkness that it was night and his family slept. 

This wasn’t right, oh god, it wasn’t right at all. Doc was 65, he was 17 (granted, he would turn 18 in a few months, but that seemed irrelevant), they were friends, best friends even, and really, there was no way in hell Doc would ever look at him as something more or less than the son he never had. 

Marty groaned silently, some gearwheels invisibly moving in his tired brain, puzzles of thoughts becoming one frantic need: he had to see Doc. 

He dressed hastily, grabbed his skateboard and crept down the stairs. 

As he reached the door he looked up to the stars, wondering what the hell he was doing. Damn it, he already came this far, he won’t go back now like some gutless creature. He was Marty McFly, for fuck’s sake. 

So he threw his skateboard on the pavement, stepped on it and felt like he had wings in a second. The wind cooled his face but couldn’t calm him down. He fiddled with his fingers nervously, bit his lip, and muttered all curses that came to his mind. 

As one wonderful man would say, Great Scott... 

The night was quiet. He probably woke up some people with the sound of his wheels on the pavement. But Marty couldn’t bring himself to care about other people’s sleep. Right now, all he wanted was relief for the frustration he felt. 

He soon reached the familiar garage and hopped off his skateboard. He heart was stuck in his throat, pounding insanely. 

Marty counted the steps till he reached the door, wrapped his hand around the doorknob, and pulled it open, not surprised by it not being locked. 

He was greeted by the usual mess of machines, shattered experiments, ruined bottles, clothes, maps, books, wires, and whatever the trashy garage else had in store for him.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Marty crept through the chaos, watching out for anything that could give away his presence, all while clutching his skateboard close to his chest, knuckles turning white.

The brunette stopped once, suddenly realizing he was holding his breath for far too long. He let out a shaky cough as his lungs and senses were filled with the smell of old books, iron, wood and... Doc.

Marty stepped through the garbage and eventually, he found Doc at his desk, the man too absorbed to realize that Marty stood a few feet behind him. 

Marty tried to gain control over his breathing, failing miserably. His heart was pounding, it felt like his blood was boiling, almost burning off his skin. He stood there, gasping for air, because it was absurd what he had just done. 

What was he expecting? That Doc would magically fall in love with him, even though he had been alone the past decades?

But as his gaze fell on Doc’s hands, fingers long and calloused, broad, square palms, some scars covering them from collecting glass too often, and currently fiddling with some tube and a little wire, Marty dropped his skateboard on the floor, ignoring the way Doc shrieked in panic, immediately turning around to face whoever the intruder may be. 

He calmed down though, once his brown eyes met Marty’s blue ones. 

“Oh, Marty, that’s just you.” Doc smiled relieved. “What are you doing here at such an late hour?”

The scientist turned back around, proceeding to clean the tube, seemingly not noticing the way the teen’s gaze kept falling down to his lips as he spoke. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Marty said hoarsely, circling the desk to lean down on it, sticking his ass out in the air purposely.

He triumphantly watched the Doc raise his eyes questioningly, allowing his gaze to move up and down Marty’s body for a millisecond, but quickly looking back at the tube in his hand.

Doc cleared his throat.

“Oh, that’s a shame, Marty. Have you tried your mom’s pills,” he asked politely, trying to look at the brunette as little as possible. 

Marty bit back a grin, fully aware of the blush that tainted Doc’s cheeks.

“I don’t think those pills could help me,” He said, and leaned into Doc's personal space, surprised at his actions himself. “In fact, I don’t think any pills could help me.”

Doc looked up at him in genuine surprise. 

“Is that so? Well, what possibly could help you then,” Doc asked, his scientific nature taking over him, the need to solve Marty’s problem already placed on his mental to-do list.

His brown eyes widened even further when Marty suddenly pushed himself off the desk, moving closer to him.

“I think the only thing that could help me,” Marty licked his dry lips, mentally high fiving himself as he noticed Doc watch him do so, shamelessly. “Is you.”

There was a short silence, in which the only sound hearable were the countless clocks ticking, and their breath.

“Me?” Doc sounded genuinely surprised at Marty’s words. “But... How?”

The teen breathed deeply, before stepping even closer to the scientist. 

“You know, Doc, you have a really nice big bed, don’t you? I’m pretty sure that I would sleep a lot better there.”

Marty saw the blush on his friend’s face deepen. 

“And I’m also pretty sure hat I would sleep even better with you in that bed, helping me with my dreams, you know, putting those hands to good use.”

A tomato would be proud to see Doc’s face right now. 

“You know what dreams I have? Want me to tell you?” 

A weak 'n-no... yes' escaped Doc’s mouth, satisfying Marty. 

“I have dreams of you undressing me, the way you’d unwrap a package of chemicals you’ve been waiting for, ripping my clothes off, kissing me, making me feel all the years of your pent up sexual frustration, your need to fuck, but you pushed it down, because your work mattered more at the time, didn’t it? Doc, you’re a scientist, you know how important sex is, yet you hurt yourself on purpose, fuck, Doc, are you a pervert, do you get off of pain?”

Doc’s eyes were the sized of the wheels of the DeLorean. 

“M-Marty, you don’t know what you’re talking about..”

“Oh, Doc,” Marty placed his hands on either sides of Doc’s face, letting his thumb brush Doc’s bottom lip. “I think, I do. I think, I fucking do.”

He crushed his lips on Doc’s, nearly losing balance and his common sense. Doc’s lips were incredibly soft, dry and hot, like he kissed a boiling kettle. 

Eventually he pulled away, the need for air winning over the need for Doc. He felt Doc’s hands on his waist, his amber eyes now darker than Marty has ever seen them. 

He got pulled into Doc’s lap, so he was straddling him, and before Marty could react, Doc pulled him into another kiss, one hand tangled in Marty’s lock’s painfully, using it as and chance to tug on them, till Marty gasped in pain and Doc could slip his tongue into Marty’s mouth.  
Marty didn’t know where the hell Doc learned to kiss this way, but he sure as fuck wasn’t protesting. He let his hips grind into Doc’s, allowing his erection some relief.

Doc pulled away at that action, his lips shimmering with their shared spit. Marty panted heavily, not once breaking his gaze with Doc's.

Then he crushed their lips together once again, all teethe and tongue, breathing each other’s names, tasting the forbidden fruit. For Marty it tasted like mint and coffee, for Doc like Pepsi and bubblegum. 

Either way, Marty’s head spinned, hips grinding against Doc out of control, afraid he might cream his pants right there only from kissing.

“Doc,” Marty gasped into Docs mouth, drawing out the 'o' in a high pitched, girlish moan. “Doc, please fuck me.”

Doc groaned, eyes closed as Marty humped his groin. 

“No, Marty, let’s stop it while we can, you know it’s wrong.” Doc tried to let go or Marty, but this only made the teen cling harder to his body. 

“How’s that wrong, Doc? Seems pretty right to me.” 

Marty had found Doc’s groin, unzipping his pants, but suddenly his wrists were grabbed by Doc’s strong hands, moving them away. 

“Marty, this is wrong, I’m old enough to be your grandfather!” Doc said sternly, and licked his lips, causing Marty to buck his hips into Doc's once again. “And besides,” Doc tilted his head to the side. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

Marty groaned in frustration. 

“Fuck, Doc, I’m not a child anymore, I know damn well what I want. And I’ve wanted this for months, Doc, I’ve wanted you for months!”

He broke free from Doc’s hands, kissing Doc once again, making the other man groan.

“Great Scott, Marty,” Doc said, lust gleaming in his eyes like a feverish starlight. “Stop me, while you can...”

He raked his hand’s down the teens body, feeling the lean muscles and hard nipples, thumbing them lightly, biting his bottom lips hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. 

“Come on, Doc,” Marty gasped in frustration, trying to push himself closer to Doc, to feel the other’s rushed heartbeat. “Fuck me already, don’t waste time, please.”

“Marty, are you sure?” Doc leaned in, breathing hotly into the crook of Marty’s neck, his fingers on Marty’s neck, holding him closer.

“Fuck, yes I am Doc.” Marty’s whiny moans resembled the moans of the actresses in the XXX-movies, he sometimes watched when his family wasn’t home.

Doc took a deep breath, then said, demanding, dominant, the way Marty hasn’t ever heard his friend speak, “Bedroom. Now.”

Marty slowly stood up, lips linked with Doc’s not pulling away for one second, lips pressed against each other turning into a sloppy make-out session, at the end of which Doc eventually lifted him up with ease and brought them to the messy unmade bed. 

He threw Marty down, the soft cotton sheets catching Marty like a welcoming embrace, the intoxicating smell of his Doc absolutely everywhere. 

The teen watched with a lust-crazed gaze the way Doc, almost predatory, placed a knee between his thighs, and nearly crushed Marty with his weight, fingers tangling in Marty’s soft brown curls once again.

Marty couldn’t take it anymore. His dick was aching for contact, pressed painfully into the hard zipper of his jeans. 

As if his prayers were heard, almost immediately Doc’s hands slid down his body, ripping the zipper open, freeing Marty from the prison he was in. 

The brunette couldn’t help but moan into scientist's mouth, thrusting his hips into the warm hand, already oozing pre-cum onto his flat stomach. 

Doc carefully wrapped his hand around Marty’s pulsating cock, the vein on the underside already throbbing visibly. He jerked Marty off in fast, short strokes.

The blue eyed teenager beneath him sobbed in pleasure, arching his back and throwing his head to the side, eyes clenched shut. 

Never, not once, while fantasising about him having sex with Doc, Marty thought it could be that way. He felt like he was going crazy, the feeling of a strong, hot hand, no, Doc's strong, hot hand wrapped around his member jerking him off just right, would feel this intense. 

“Hold up, Doc,” he gasped, trying to push himself up on his elbows, not ready to come just yet. “D-Doc, if you keep it u-up, I'll- oh my god, FUCK!”

Marty saw for a short moment his load shooting up, splattering all over his shirt, Doc not once stopping the ministrations he did, moving his wrist in heaven-like, circular movements.

The brunette slumped down onto the bed, panting heavily. His hair was stuck to his forehead, beads of sweat running down his cheek onto his neck, his legs wide open, limp dick still in Doc’s hand, and his red shirt ruined with his own cum, as well as the bedsheets.

He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to speak, all he wanted was to continue enjoy this bliss he was in, a weird feeling of satisfaction, he hasn’t felt in a long time, flooding his senses. 

Doc watched the little scene, sitting up on the bed, his mind going crazy, as his eyes run from one thing to another. 

The teen’s blue eyes, half closed, pupils still dilated, as if he just did some heavy drugs, lean chest moving up and down, trying to gain breath control, hard nipples, visible through the ruined shirt, splatters of come on his bedsheets, fuck, the teen even got some on his cheek. 

Marty felt something on his cheek, lingering for a short moment. 

“Hm?” His eyes widened when he saw two of Doc’s fingers in front of his nose, smeared in an all too familiar, sticky, whitish fluid. “Wha-“

“Come on, be a good kid, Marty, open your mouth.”

Before Marty could think, the fingers were already in his mouth, playing with his tongue, making him taste himself. 

It disturbed him for a moment, it really, truly did. But next moment, his teenage brain decided it was incredible hot, and made him suck and lick at  
Doc’s fingers like a little kitten. 

“That’s it, good boy, yes, good boy, aren’t you,” Doc asked, his fingers still stuck in the teens throat.

Marty blushed at the words, his already red cheeks turning crimson. He tried to answer Doc, but only made himself gag in the end, so he settled down on nodding vigorously, allowing Doc to rummage through his mouth like it was one of his drawers. 

Eventually, Doc slowly pulled out with a loud 'pop', allowing the teen’s head to fall back down onto the mattress, all closed eyes and open mouth, still rocking the waves of pleasure. 

That didn't last for long, though. 

Right when Marty started to drift off into a peaceful slumber, Doc leaned down and whispered right into Marty’s ear, “Ready for round two, future boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I write anything but porn, honestly?????????  
> And a cliffhanger cuz I'm a bitch for those. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this crappy story, Imma try and update soon. I apprciate comments a lot, because it's important for me to imporve my writing. Have a good one :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry mom

“Ready for round two, future boy?”

Doc gently pushed Marty’s hair out of his face, suddenly aware of his own throbbing erection. That kid would be the death of him, that’s for sure. 

But tonight wasn’t about him, it was about Marty. And Doc mentally swore himself, he’d ruin the teen just to build him up again, making him feel so good that he won’t regret any second of that night. 

Marty turned his head to face Doc, his lips dry and slightly open. Slightly puffy, red, kissable, inviting Doc to taste him again, make him lose his mind. 

Not once in his long lifetime there was anyone who made Emmet feel this intense, but he was ready to be crazy, if that meant holding Marty in his arms forever. 

Slowly, so, so slowly, Marty moved his hand to place it on Doc’s cheek, gazing deeply into Doc’s dark eyes, then he tilted his head to the side, allowing Doc to see his fluttering pulse, covered by the thin skin. 

“Fuck, Doc,” Marty said, his voice still breathless. “Why’re you asking, ‘f course I am.”

That was all Doc needed to hear.

His lips found Marty’s neck, roughly sucking at the teen’s pulse, absorbing the high pitched moans of the brunette. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” Doc whispered hotly against Marty’s skin, undressing the boy, peeling his sweaty, sticky clothes off his body, just to find another patch of innocent, tanned skin to abuse with his teeth. “Always was mine, still are, Marty. You’re mine.”

For a short moment Marty’s brain tried to get to his common sense, screaming, ‘what are you doing, you idiot, everybody’s gonna see, mom, dad, Jennifer, for Christ’s sake, stop!’, but teenage hormones are stronger than common sense, sometimes (always). 

He was lost in the bliss of the love-bites Doc left on his skin, he was lost in an ocean of pleasure, and he never thought he could get hard again so fast, but he did, and every single of Doc’s touches were agonizing, burning, sinful even. 

Finally Doc’s fingers found the hem of the teen’s blue jeans, and pulled them down, leaving them hanging around Marty’s ankles, shoes still on. 

“Doc,” Marty whispered and pushed himself up, so he was facing Doc, hair a mess. “Shit, Doc, lemme touch you, lemme fucking touch you.”

And with those words Marty’s hand found Doc’s chest, pushing him down, so he could straddle the scientist, kicking his jeans and shoes off beforehand, looking like an innocent, little angel, with glowing love marks all over his neck and chest, ruining the image of the picture perfect boy he was in Doc’s eyes. 

Marty’s blue eyes seemed to radiate their colour in the dump light of the nightstand lamp, animalistic hunger colouring them darker, pupils dilated as ever. 

He frantically undressed his doctor, breathing heavily, almost ripping the other’s clothes off. And that seemed to remind them both again of their age difference. While Doc undressed Marty agonizingly slowly, almost playing some sort of cruel game with himself, how long could he wait before he would lose it, and fuck the teen senselessly, Marty undressed Doc fast and irrational, the need to get what he wanted bigger than any want to draw the night out longer, by taking slow care of his lover. No, he wanted sex, and he wanted it now, consequences could come whenever, but not while he was rocking his hips into Doc’s erection once again, not while he felt dizzy, not while his need for cock was bigger than his common sense.  
Marty’s finger found the hem of Doc’s pants, and underwear, pulling both down, stopping for a second, the reality of the situation hitting him like a brick. 

There was a dick right in front of his eyes, and not jut anyone’s dick, it was Doc’s, the tip a painfully red colour, already glistening with pre. And as much as Marty fantasised about sucking this particular dick in front of him, as much as he fantasised about getting it on with a man, he knew nothing about it. Nothing at all. 

His blue eyes met Doc’s brown ones, so unsure, so scared, like a little kitten that got thrown into cold water and doesn’t knows how to swim.

“Doc, uhm, I was never, I mean, I never,” Marty stuttered, suddenly clueless where to put his hands, that rested on Doc’s thighs. “I haven’t, like, with Jen, but uhm, I-“

“Marty.” Doc interrupted the teenager’s hectic rambling. “Hey, it’s fine, I’ll help you, okay? Just... don’t worry, it’s all good, really. It’s better than good, even.”

Marty smiled at the comforting words, took a big breath, and slowly wrapped his fingers around the burning hot shaft. It wasn’t too different from his own, only bigger in size. Then, he experimentally moved his wrist, gradually moving faster.

After a while of getting used to the feeling of the hard member in his hand, Marty remembered that one evening with Jennifer.

They sat on her bed, alone in her room, Jen’s parents gone for the weekend. A little kissing, his hands finding the lacy bra she wore. And then Jennifer pushed him down onto the bed, opened the fly on his jeans, and took him in her mouth. 

They never spoke about it, but Marty figured out, if that worked for him, then it surely will work for Doc. 

He leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on the scientist’s dick, then enveloping as much as he could fit inside his mouth. 

“Great Scott,” Doc gasped from above, throwing his head back. “Marty... Go on, please.”

Marty intuitively bobbed his head up and down, not minding the slightly salty taste, actually liking it quite a lot, a lot more than he was ready to admit. 

Doc’s groan only encouraged him to suck more, vigorously swirling his tongue at the tip, mimicking the way he’d want to be touched. 

Suddenly Doc’s hand was on the back of his head, pulling Marty of his dick. 

“Am not a teenager no more, Marty,” he explained hoarsely, while he roughly showed Marty down onto the bed, planting kisses everywhere he could. “I won’t be able to get up as fast as you, again.”

He smiled sheepishly, and moved to grab something from his nightstand, returning to his impatient teen.

“Why’d you keep lube around for,” Marty asked, genuinely surprised. 

“It may seem weird, and maybe, unbelievable even,” Doc sneered. “But I’ve been with enough women to know ways on how to make sex as pleasurable as possible. Going in dry isn’t one.”

Marty gulped down some weird knot that was stuck in his throat.

“Going... in?”

He hated the way his voice sounded. Weak, scared, unsure again. He felt like he just called himself ‘chicken’, helplessly angry at himself. 

“Yes,” Doc asked, and looked up at Marty, one brow raised, a questioning look on his face. “Oh, great Scott, Marty!”

Doc’s hand found Marty’s face, making the teen look into his eyes, a soft expression on the scientist’s face. 

“I wouldn’t ever want to hurt you, Marty. Not in that way, at least,” Doc grinned, making Marty blush, wondering when exactly he happened to unleash the beast in Doc. “But Marty, I promise you, the moment you’re uncomfortable with anything, speak up and I’ll stop, alright?”  
Marty visibly calmed down, nodding. 

“Do you promise?” Doc leaned in close, a breath apart from Marty’s lips. 

“Yes, Doc.”

Marty pressed his lips against Doc’s closing his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that Doc lubed up his fingers, and already circled one digit against Marty’s entrance. 

“Just relax and breathe Marty,” Doc said, and pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscles, then stopped and watched Marty intensely, knuckle deep enveloped in the tight heat.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Doc!” Marty’s eyes rolled back, a feeling that he never felt before turning him into a puddle, like ice cream did on a hot day. 

Doc waited a few moment, giving Marty time to adjust. 

After a few seconds he felt Marty relax, cautiously starting to move the finger in and out, not once letting Marty’s face out of his eyesight. 

“Gonna stretch you some more, kid,” Doc whispered quietly. “Just tell me if it hurts.”

He slowly pushed a second finger past the muscles, holding his breath. The teen seemed to be alright, so he moved slightly faster, searching for a certain spot. 

“Oh god! Doc!” Marty’s moaned, thrusting his hips in the air, tightening up around the other man’s fingers. “Wha- holy shit!”

“Yes, feels good Marty, hm?” Doc moved circled his fingers one the spot over and over again, making Marty see stars. 

“Fuck, Doc,” Marty gasped, breathing heavily. “Just fuck me already, I can’t fucking wait anymore!”

Doc pulled his fingers out, grinning at the way Marty’s hole clenched and unclenched, feeling oh so empty, and lubed himself up. 

“Your wish is my command.”

With those words he slowly pushed the head in, giving the teen time to adjust, but eventually growing impatient and bottoming up with a slow, deep thrust.

Marty was a mess. Hands fisted in the sheets, legs shaking, back arched, biting his already abused lip, a few tears forming at the corners of his blue eyes. 

“Shit, Marty,” Doc gasped, hooking his hands under Marty’s knees, and pushing the teen’s legs up, so he was wide open for him. “Are you okay?”

Marty breathed sharply, eyes closed shut, a pained expression on his face, but his cock hard. 

“M-Move, Doc,” Marty whispered, mouth opening in a silent ‘oh’ as Doc obeyed, steadily moving his hips in and out, in and out, purposely hitting Marty’s sweet spot every second thrust.

He was ready to cry, Emmett really could cry. He dreamed about that for too long. 

Not when Marty was 11-12, of course not. Not then. Back then Marty was a child, just learning how to skate, running over to Doc’s house with snot and tears running down his face, bloodied knees and wrists, complaining and sobbing, that he’d never learn it. 

He then matured. Doc noticed it when all of the sudden, Marty’s jeans hugged his ass nicely. All of the sudden Marty’s voice stopped breaking that often, and got deeper. All of the sudden ‘kid’ stopped being a kid, and became a young man, with lean muscles and the fluffy, brown mop of hair he ran his fingers through often. All of the sudden, Marty had a girlfriend. All of the sudden Marty stopped playing hide and seek in his garage, and started playing guitar. 

And all of the sudden, Doc felt the strong urge to pin Marty against the wall, so the teen would stop being a fucking tease, watching him intensely over the past months, licking his bottom lip, touching Doc far too often to consider it friendly. 

And right now, Marty sobbed beneath him, tears and sweat running down his face, just like a few years again, strange feeling of deja-vu entering Doc’s mind, but this situation was different. His dick was buried balls deep inside the teen’s ass, and the teen had nothing against it. 

“D-Doc,” Marty’s whine interrupted his train of thought. “H-Harder! F-Fuck, ha- harder!”

The brunette groaned as the scientist obeyed him, once again, thrusting hard and deep inside Marty.

“You’re a real painslut, aren’t you, Marty,” Doc grinned, biting at Marty’s neck, awaking the pain the previous love bites. “Should have spanked you, hm?”

Marty moaned at that thought, tightening his sweet hole around Doc, nearly making the older man come right there. Damn it, he never thought his cute, little Marty, that little angel, was a masochist, wishing to be put over a knee and spanked till his ass would turn a nice, red colour. 

Doc wrapped a hand around Marty’s neck, pushing him into the mattress, knowing that he was about to come. 

“Gonna come, baby,” he groaned into the teen’s ear, watching him gasp for air, hole clenched tighter than ever. “Fill you nice and deep.”

The teen bit back a moan, and a few thrusts later Doc came, shooting his load deep into Marty’s ass, not pulling out too fast, not before Marty came. 

And the teen wasn’t too far behind. All he needed was a few more moments of choking, Doc rolling his hips, stimulating his sweet spot, and Marty was coming with a loud, choked moan, back arched once again, nails raking down Doc’s back. 

Then it was all silence. 

Deep breaths, Marty’s gasps for air as Doc’s hand loosened it’s grip, the scientist slipping out of the brunettes’ ass, rolling over and pulling his precious boy close to himself, covering them with the stained bedsheets, kissing Marty on top of his head. 

The wind outside the window rattled at the trees, the damp light painting shadows at the walls, only sounds from the lab disturbing the peace.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. 

Eventually Doc stood up, grabbed his bathrobe that was scattered somewhere on the floor, and moved out of the room. He returned shortly afterwards, a wet washcloth in his hand, gently washing Marty’s sweat and dried tears off his face, a look of complete adoration on his face. 

“Marty...” He pushed the teen’s hair out of his face, smiling gently at the tired boy in front of him. “My sweet, sweet Marty... I wish you could stay...”

Marty opened his eyes, gazing at doc, a tired but sated smile on his face.

“Well, why can’t I stay?” He yawned cutely, and stretched, rolling over so he was laying on his stomach, head on his arms. 

“Your parents... They’re gonna notice,” Doc sighed. “You can’t just stay the night here, you know it. Lorraine told me; if Marty’s ever gonna stay over-“

“-you have to tell her first,” Marty finished the sentence and rolled his eyes in annoyance, the way only children do, when they can’t play longer at the playground, or get the toy they saw at the store. 

Doc nodded and rubbed small circles between the boy’s shoulder blades, massaging small knots away, making the teen relax completely, sighing softly. 

Then the scientist stood up again, throwing the cloth somewhere on the floor. 

“Rest a while though. You’re too tired to go anywhere now.” He smiled again, and moved towards the door, stopping in the doorway, glancing back at the relaxed boy, eyes closed, lips pouting. “I’ll make you some tea.”

Marty made a last effort on nodding, then he allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off into a blissful sleep. 

...

Doc entered the room, half an hour later, freshly showered, holding a cup of tea in his hand. 

He stopped in the doorway, breath caught up in his throat at the view of his boy laying in his bed, face pressed into the pillows, one arm dangling down, legs tangled in the bedsheets in an obscure way. Emmett couldn’t help but smile at the view. 

He moved to sit next to the teen, placing a gentle hand onto the teen’s cheek. 

“Wake up, Marty,” he whispered softly, noticing the bright marks on the other’s neck, the same marks on the inner side of his thighs. Just how hard did he held onto the boy? “I made you some tea.”

Marty startled awake. 

“Mh? Tea,” he wrinkled his nose cutely, blinking at Doc, his blue eyes sleepy, but the satisfaction still there. 

Doc laughed wholeheartedly, pushing his nose into Marty’s hear, breathing the fait scent of shampoo, and Marty’s skin in. 

“Yes, tea,” He smiled, kissing Marty on the forehead, pulling away to absorb the view in front of him some more. “The way you like it, black, three sugar cubes and little bit of lemon.”

Marty smiled, melting to a puddle. If there was such thing as heaven, then he sure was in one right now. 

“Gimme.” He reached out with both hands for the mug, sipping at the burning hot liquid slowly. 

“It’s 2:46 am right now,” Doc murmured, glancing at his watch. “You can take a shower, if you want. I’ll give you a clean shirt, and then you should get going, but I can bring you to your house if you want.”

Marty shook his head.  
“No need, Doc,” He said, placing the half finished mug away. “I’ll take a shower in the morning, and I’ll drive my skateboard anyways, so.”

Doc nodded, deep in his thoughts. 

“Sure, sure...” The scientist stood up, and rummaged through one of the drawers, fishing out a clean shirt, with a washed out print on it. “Here, take it,” He threw the shirt at the teen, the brunette catching it immediately. “You can have it, I don’t remember wearing it in the past decade.”

Marty observed the shirt for a moment. 

“A Beatles shirt? Doc, I never would have thought you were a Rock n Roll fan, or a fan of music, at all.” 

The boy grinned, slipping into the comfortable shirt, shivering at the feeling of the cool cotton against his bare skin.

“Well, that was a long time ago, Marty, let’s not forget that,” Doc laughed, blushing. “But yes, I appreciate and enjoy good music, that’s why you’re allowed to bring your guitar in the garage in the first place.”

Marty smiled approvingly, and tried to stand up, a sharp pain shooting through his body, falling back down again. 

“Marty!” Doc gasped in terror, jumping next to the teen, holding the boy’s shoulders. “Oh, Great Scott, are you okay?!”

“Yeah, I’m alright, Doc,” Marty smiled through pain. “Fucked me real god, heh, a little too good.”

Doc shook his head, lost for words. 

“That’s it, it’s 3am already,” He helped Marty to stand up and collected the clothes off the floor. “You have to go home and sleep, really.”

He helped Marty to get dressed, and brought him downstairs, holding the brunette’s hand. 

Once they found Marty’s skateboard, Doc opened the door and embraced Marty, holding him close. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Marty whispered against Doc’s chest, blushing as he realized he probably reeked of sex and his doc. 

Doc smiled, his chin resting on top of Marty’s head. 

“See you tomorrow, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this. Now I gotta bathe in holy water, oh my god.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this

Marty couldn’t remember how he got home last night. 

All he remembered, was that he climbed through the window, pulled down his jeans, realizing he forgot to wear boxers and that they probably were still scattered somewhere on Doc’s bedroom floor. 

But he was too tired to think about it, so he slipped under the covers, and immediately fell asleep. 

...

He woke up with a painful soreness in his body. Everything seemed to remind him of Doc. 

Marty stood up, a pulsating pain throbbing in his neck, thighs and ass, but nonetheless, he went to the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw his reflection in the mirror. 

His neck looked like a battlefield. Teeth marks, hickeys, fingerprints, it looked like someone tried to kill him.

“Shit!” Marty leaned closer to the mirror, inspecting the bruises. “This asshole... How the fuck am I going to explain that to mom? Or Jennifer?!”

It was like the older man claimed him as his property last night. And if Marty remembered well, he sure as hell wasn’t protesting.

And, being honest, the thought of belonging to Doc made him all tingly, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Marty bit back a grin, grazing his fingers over one particularly dark bruise, a deep purple colour and bright red at the edges. It was the one that Doc gave him first, slightly above his pulse, fuck, it was as if he could still feel the scientist’s hot breath on his neck.

“Damn it, McFly,” he murmured under his breath, as he felt the familiar heat pool into his groin at the thought of last night. “Get yourself together, you can’t miss school again...”

So Marty pushed the thoughts on, how exactly he was going to explain his mom the marks of apparent murder on his neck, away and climbed into the shower. 

On one hand the hot water soothed the pain in his muscles. On the other hand, it awoke the pain in his bruises anew. No matter what he did, Marty got hard, embarrassingly fast, and bit his lip so he wouldn’t disturb his family with his moans. 

The tapping of the water on his skin brought back the memories of Doc’s fingers. Marty wrapped his fingers around his member, leaning back against the cold, tiled wall, trying to jerk off as fast as possible, so Lorraine wouldn’t burst in and find him like this. 

The climax left him unsatisfied, as it had before last night. He mentally wondered, if he now would be only able to achieve satisfaction in Doc’s arms.

His nightstand clock ticked annoyingly loud, as he got ready for school. He fished out some clean boxers and took on his jeans, reaching out deep into his closet to find an old, black turtleneck his Grammy gave him for Christmas. 

The day promised to be hot, so a turtleneck would be torture. But he was too frustrated and tired to put up with an interrogation from his mom’s side, and then get an interrogation from Jen on top of that. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he slipped into the turtleneck, grabbed his backpack and skateboard and went to the dining room. 

As he entered the room his family turned their heads to look at him. His mother had a confused look on her face.

“Marty, dear,” Lorraine said, her voice unsure. “Is something wrong, are you sick?”

Wow, look at what a piece of clothing could make people think. 

“What? No, mom,” Marty threw his stuff near the door and sat down at the table. “I.. Uhm, I just felt like wearing Grammy’s present for once?”

He hastily grabbed a pancake and stuffed his mouth with it, so he didn’t have to answer. Marty hated himself for averting his eyes away from Lorraine’s. He hate lying to his mom. She didn’t deserve it, but what possibly could he tell her? ‘Hey mom, yesterday my best friend, Doc, who’s like, four times my age, fucked me into another dimension, and my neck looks like I got hanged a few times, that’s why I’m wearing this ugly piece of shit, but don’t worry I’m fine’?

Lorraine gazed at him a little longer, a mix of confusion and sadness on her face, she probably wondered why her son wouldn’t tell her what’s wrong with him. With any other child she wouldn’t bat an eye, it’s only a turtleneck, after all. But Marty, Marty was different. Every change in his clothes, his hairstyle, his room, it meant there was something happening to his soul. Sometimes it meant, he was just trying out something, experimenting with his youth and himself. But sometimes, it meant he was trying to hide something. 

And Lorraine, knowing his child better than anyone, knew that it was exactly the case, there was something Marty hid away from her. But being a good mom, Lorraine let Marty be. There would be a moment Marty would need her, and she would be there for him. He needed privacy, and she respected that. 

“Had a rough night, eh, Marty,” Dave snickered, and elbowed Marty, making the teen furious. “Someone didn’t let you sleep?”

If Marty had a mirror, he would see how pale he got. It was like all blood was drained from him.

‘How did he know. Oh god. How did he know,’ Marty felt like dying. He felt cold, his fingers were like ice in a second. ‘They couldn’t see marks, they’re covered, oh my g-’

“Shut up, Dave,” Linda rolled her eyes and reached for the syrup bottle. “Marty’s got a girlfriend, unlike you.”

Marty swallowed his pancake down, and said with clenched teeth, “Can we stop discussing that?”

His family shut up at the sound of his voice, and Marty had enough of breakfast for today. 

He jumped up from the table, grabbed his stuff and run outside, not saying a word. 

Not only was he tired, sore and also sweating like crazy, because there were 90 motherfucking degrees outside, but he was also late for school, again. And this time he’d get detention, he’d totally have to stay after class, he’d get expelled from school and then-

‘Whoa, calm down there, McFly, you won’t get expelled for coming late a few times.’

Won’t he?

He skated as fast as he could, hooking himself at an end of a car, praying to god that time would stop. But sadly, it didn’t. 

When he finally reached school, he run as fast as he could through the hallways, wondering how in the hell he didn’t met Principal Strickland, usually the man found him like he was some sort of police dog, on a search for drugs, and Marty was weed. 

He slipped into his class, and crept to his place. Thankfully he wasn’t noticed by the math teacher, or maybe Mrs Blake was just too tired to care about him being late again. It was his education after all, and Marty was grateful that the woman didn’t said anything after her eyes found him on the previously empty place, and she just nodded approvingly. 

After that, it was just hell for Marty, and it wasn’t an exaggeration. 

Hell was supposed to be hot, wasn’t it? And well, that’s how Marty felt. The windows were closed, everyone wore a shirt, or at least something that didn’t made Niagara Falls happen on their forehead. Nobody wore a turtleneck, for fuck’s sake. 

Marty felt so stupid. And Jennifer called in sick, and didn’t even tell him, so that meant he would have to visit her after school. 

But above all this, he was so, so horny. 

The tight collar of the turtleneck constantly rubbed against the marks. He couldn’t sit down properly, he was too sore to walk. It was painfully arousing, and Marty couldn’t concentrate on anything. 

School seemed to be awfully long today. He groaned in annoyance as his watch read only 11:25 am. 

Damn it. 

His mind race between thoughts on actually acting rational, for once, stay in school for the rest of the day, and visit Jennifer afterwards, or act like a hormone driven teenager/child once again, and drop the classes and search for relief in the arms of an infamous scientist.

He stopped for a short second to read on the schedule what classes he had for the rest of the day. Marty’s next class was supposed to be history, then gym class, and then Marty has had enough of school, and headed straight to the exit, stepped onto his skateboard, and, ignoring the sweat drenched turtleneck, skated at an incredible speed, towards his relief. 

...

He reached the garage, finding it bathed in sunlight. 

“Gosh, that’s a sight for sore eyes...” Marty muttered, hopping off his skateboard, running breathlessly towards the door. 

He impatiently knocked at the door, propping himself up with one hand, whispering breathless curses under his breath. 

“Come on, come on, come on, Doc,” He knocked again, louder this time, his knuckles burning uncomfortably at the hard impact. “Come on!”

He waited for a few moments more, holding his breath, then Doc opened the door and-

-and Marty was starstruck. 

The man wore a long, extravagant, deep blue bathrobe, that showed off his defined collarbones nicely. He had a cup in his hands, a questioning look on his face, and his lips...

Marty never was the most religious person on earth. But in that moment, he was sure he found his religion, his own fucked up God. 

And that was Doc.

“Marty?” Doc quirked an eyebrow at him, leaning against the wall with one shoulder, crossing his legs at the ankles, looking uninterested, but... satisfied, all at once. 

It was almost like Marty proved him, by coming back, that he couldn’t leave, even if he wanted to. 

Marty was a tiny moth drawn into the flames of a wildfire that was Emmett. The teenager was on his hook, and the man couldn’t help but smirk at the thought on being this irresistible to a teen. 

And Marty, proved it once again, by reaching up, wrapping his arms around the scientist’s neck, to crush his lips onto Doc’s. 

He moaned at the feeling of the older man’s lips on his, the skipped classes paying off at once, at the taste of Doc’s usual morning coffee on his own lips. 

The man pulled away after Marty nearly suffocated. 

“Fuck,” Doc cursed, and there was just something about the scientist cursing that made Marty lose his mind. 

He tired to reach up to kiss the man again, but Doc pulled away, roughly dragging him into the garage after himself. 

“It’s too fucking dangerous, kid,” He spat out, and grabbed Marty painfully by the hair. “D’you want me go to jail?”

Marty tried to shake his head, not daring to tug Doc’s hand away from his hair, even though it hurt quite a lot.

“Answer me, goddamn it,” Doc hissed, tugging harder at the kid’s hair. 

“No, Doc, I don’t want you to go to jail, no, no, no, I don’t,” Marty prattled, bangs sticking to his forehead, looking petrified of so much but a thought of not having the scientist by his side no more. 

His eyes met Doc’s, blue meeting brown like some sort of hurricane, sea meeting coffee, sky meeting earth, they were worlds apart, but draw to each other like magnets. Marty would allow Doc to do anything that he wanted to his body, if that meant the man would touch him. 

“Doc,” he muttered quietly, his voice breaking. “Can you... can you please kiss me again?”

The plea was enough to make the scientist let go of his hair, place his index finger below Marty’s chin, raise his head, so the teen’s lips were slightly open, shiny and rosy, almost resembling a rose, and then kiss him, allowing his tongue to slip into the boy’s mouth, deepening the kiss as he felt the boy relax enough to do so. 

They lazily made out, forgetting about everything in the world, the only thing mattering to them at the moments, was the feeling of each other, pressed tightly together, tongues tangling in a wicked dance. 

When Doc pulled away, Marty nearly creamed his pants at the sight of a string of salvia connecting from Doc’s bottom lip, to his own tongue, the sight so weirdly absurd but so arousing... 

Man being a teenager was hard. He already struggled. Why would Doc made his life even harder (no pun intended) by being so... so... so-

“What’s up with the turtleneck,” Doc interrupted his train of thoughts, quirking, for the second time in the past 10 minutes, an eyebrow at the teen, only now realizing that Marty wore winter clothing in summer. 

“Uhm, that’s just, uhm,” Marty tried to find some fitting explanation, but failed miserably. “I, eh, I felt cold today.”

Why in hell would he feel embarrassed to admit that he wore a turtleneck to cover the marks the scientist gave him last night?

“Shit, Marty,” The corners of Doc’s mouth slowly went upwards, leaving the man grinning. “You’re covering up the marks, aren’t you?”

Before Marty could answer anything, Doc already hooked his fingers at the bottom of the turtleneck, pulling it off Marty in a quick, swift motion, relieving the teen of it’s tight, hot, prison. 

He stopped dead in his track, his smile vanishing as he realized that he maybe went a little over the top, yesterday. But if he was completely honest, the view was totally worth it. 

The teen could explain one mark somewhere on his collarbone, blaming his girlfriend. But Marty sure as fuck couldn’t ever explain the bruises that covered his neck and chest, like he lived through a car crash. 

Doc smirked again, a predatory look to his eyes as he hungrily gazed over the teen’s upper body. 

“Fuck... Yeah, now I get why you covered it up,” He agreed with the teen, his eyes not leaving the toned body. 

“This will last for weeks, won’t it,” Marty whined, looking up at Doc in frustration. “I won’t be able to wear this piece of shit for that long. But I can’t go see Jen like this, school was hell today, too!”

That last sentence reminded the scientist that it was way to early for the teen to be out of school, which only meant that he skipped school, again. 

“Did you skip school to come here, Marty?” Doc moved closer to Marty, pressing the teen into the closed door. 

“What? No, I was at school, I just...” Marty was a terrible liar and they both knew it. “The teacher was sick so we could go home earlier.”

Doc was actually mad. Marty already didn’t have good grades, skipping school didn’t help that at all. 

“Marty, we’ve talked about this.” He said, warningly, his voice quiet but threatening. “You know you can’t skip school.”

Now it was Marty’s turn to be mad.

“I’m not a child, Doc, and you’re not my dad, I know what’s good and what’s bad myself,” he yelled, louder than he intended to.

“I’m not trying to be your da-“ Doc tried to say something, but Marty furiously interrupted.

“Besides, you’re not even old enough to be my dad, you’re like, twice his age!”

Marty shut up the moment he saw Doc’s eyes gleamed with anger. 

It took a lot to make the scientist angry, and this time, Marty crossed the line. 

“Doc,” Marty hurriedly said, scared of what was to come. “Doc, I’m sorry, Doc, I'm-“

Not even listening to him, Doc slowly turned around, walked over to his desk, grabbed his chair and sat down on it, arms crossed on his chest. 

After a few torturous second, he raised one hand, motioning with his index finger for Marty to come closer. 

The teen nervously stumbled over to the scientist, trying to not seem as terrified as he was. 

“Bend over,” Doc said sternly, with a voice that basically told Marty to shut up and do what the other man wanted. 

“Doc-“

“I said; bend over. Now.” Doc looked up at the boy, a storm in his amber eyes. 

Marty slowly bent over, gulping down a gigantic lump that was stuck in his throat.

He layed in Docs lap, unsure of what was to come, on the verge of tears, hating himself for being so stupid a minute ago. 

“Let’s see,” Doc said, his hand suddenly on Marty’s ass, rubbing small circles. “One, you covered marks up, even though I didn’t told you so,” He almost gently proceeded to rub Marty’s ass through the teen’s jeans. 

“Two, you acted like a child, throwing a fit just a minute ago.” True, Marty shouldn’t have overreact like that. 

“And, most importantly, three, you skipped school, even though we’ve clearly talked about skipping classes, school or whatever, remember,” He asked, and of course, Marty remembered... “It would have consequences, don’t you remember something like that, Marty?”

The blue eyed teen nervously fiddled with his fingers, palms pressed firmly into the cold ground, the sensation of Doc rubbing his ass, weirdly unnerving. 

“I hope you’re familiar with spankings, my dear boy,” Doc said, almost matter of factly. 

Marty nearly fell off his lap as he heard the word. His parents never hit him, when he was little, not even when he did a lot of shit. Nobody, ever, gave him a spanking, so he yelled a horrified, “No!”

“Well, it is the most effective way to make bratty kids learn their place,” Doc sneered, adoring the way the teen was petrified. But no matter how petrified the teen was, Doc could absolutely something press into his thigh, something that showed him that the teen was still on board with what he did. 

“But, since you aren’t a child anymore,” The older man mocked his precious Marty, using the same phrase the teen used a few minutes ago. “We’re gonna do it the grown ups way.” 

He let his fingers get lost in the mop of Marty’s brown hair, and yanked the kid’s head up roughly, so his spine was obscurely arched. Then he whispered into Marty’s ear, “If I’m gonna hurt you too bad, just say 'red' and I’ll stop, got it? Repeat.”

“I-If you’re g-gonna hurt me too ba-bad, then I’ll just s-say red, a-and you’ll st-stop,” Marty stuttered, brain not quite able to process what possibly could hurt so much, that he’d need to tell Doc to stop.

But then Doc let go of his hair, roughly pulled down his jeans and gave Marty a hard, echoing spank. 

Marty yelped, not as much from pain, as from surprise. It didn’t feel too bad actually. 

But he soon changed his mind, as Doc’s broad palm landed on his ass over and over again, mercilessly spanking him black and blue. 

And Marty liked it. By god, he liked it. 

Fuck, who was he lying to, he loved it. 

His dick rubbed against Doc’s thigh, dripping pre onto the floor. The pain was intense, and Marty started sobbing at some point, but that didn’t make him soft, it only made him harder. 

Blow after blow, Doc hit his ass, enjoying the teen’s moans and cries a little too much.

“This one is for skipping school...” The blow landed on the part where Marty’s thighs met his ass, a particularly painful place, and it made the teen cry out in painful pleasure. 

“OH GOD, DOC,” Marty screamed as Doc spanked the same spot a few times, the pain taking Marty’s breath away, but also making him buck his hips into Doc’s thigh, trying to get release. 

“I want you to count now, kid,” Doc breathed hotly into Marty’s neck, biting down onto a bruise, making Marty moan lewdly. “And after each number, add sir, okay?” He kissed Marty’s cheek tasting the salt of Marty’s tears on his tongues. “Good boy, you’ve been such a good boy, gonna give you the last ones now.”

Doc allowed himself to give the teen some relieve by caressing his butt for a second, then he took a sharp breath and-

SPANK!

“O-ONE,” Marty screamed, tears running down his cheeks.

“What’s that?” Doc leaned in close again. 

“One, sir...” Mart whispered in some sort of defeat, suddenly realizing that his wrists were pinned to his back by Doc’s strong hand. 

“We’re starting over, and this time we’re doing it properly.” Doc repositioned Marty a little bit in his lap, and took a swing. 

SPANK!

“ONE,S-SIR!”

“That’s better,” the older man grinned, an took another swing. 

SPANK!

“TWO, SIR!” Marty was positively sobbing now. Being honest, he sobbed more from frustration, because his dick didn’t get any attention, than from pain. Pain felt good if it was Doc who hurt him. 

SPANK! 

“THREE, SIR!” 

After the words left Marty’s lips, hew was thrown onto the floor, ass burning like it was on fire. 

Doc leaned back in the chair, legs wide open, fingers fumbling with the hem of his boxers for a moment, then the scientist pulled his dick out, lazily stroking himself, right in front of Marty’s face. 

The teen watched him do so, breathing short breaths, still sobbing, eyes red and tears shinning on his cheeks like diamonds. He wished he could take a look on his ass, because he was pretty sure it had the colour of a cherry, radiating heat and throbbing, just as much as his dick. 

All of the sudden, Doc reached for Marty’s head, pushing the teen’s face into his groin. leaving Marty no doubt, about what was to come “Suck.” The man sounded stern, serious, and oh so dominant, his demanding voice, giving Marty chills, the hard cock pressed into his cheek absurdly arousing, the smell of Doc’s shower gel, fresh cotton, and a faint hint of the man’s skin, and, fuck, would Marty ever be able to be himself after worshipping someone this much?

He pressed a kiss against the shaft, this time having a clue of what he had to do, nearly starting to cry again, from the feeling of the soft skin against his lips. 

Marty tried to reach up to help himself with his hands, but Doc playfully batted them away.

“No hands, kid,” The man said breathlessly, moaning at the feeling of the boy’s lips wrapped around the head. “You can do it all with your perfect, little mouth.”

Doc opened his eyes, he didn’t realized he close previously, and took a good look on what was in front of him. 

Holy shit. 

Holy, holy, shit. 

The boy in front of him, eyes closed in concentration, cheeks hollowed, creating heaven around his dick, lips shining with spit, sucking his dick, as if it was his last hope. And, God, he loved this power he had... Not that he would abuse it, no, not at all. But the simple knowledge, that he could have that blue-eyed angel on his knees whenever he wanted to, made him thrust his hips up into Marty’s mouth, gagging the teen. 

He yanked the boy off his dick, giving him a moment to breath. 

“Let’s try something,” The scientist said, wrapping a hand around Marty’s throat, so his thumb was right on the teen’s Adam’s Apple.

“Open up your throat, babe, come on,” He muttered, feeling the boy obeying him. Great Scott, what a good little slut Marty was! “That’s it, like when you had a sore throat, and I examined you, yes, that’s it, good boy.”

He then unceremoniously yanked the kid back onto his dick, sticking his hard member into the kid’s mouth, pushing him down, so his nose would be buried in the pale curls at the base. 

Marty gagged, naturally. Spit run down the corner of his mouth, he tried to breath, but it was almost impossible, with Doc’s hard cock blocking the airways. 

When Do finally, after what felt like an eternity, pulled him of his dick, Marty spluttered spit everywhere, feeling the gooey fluid run down onto his chest, tears, sweat, spit, snot, cum, it was all a mix on his face, leaving him a complete mess. 

But he wanted to make Doc feel good, so bad! So he tried again and again, turned by the older man’s moans, opening up his throat, feeling dirty, and sinful, and floaty, like he was under water. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Doc gasped encouragely while he thrusted in and out of Marty’s mouth, fucking the teen’s throat roughly. “We’re gonna practice till you can take me whole, don’t you even worry, I’m gonna turn you into my good little slut.”

The felt the knot in his abdomen tighten, knowing his release was soon to come, and when it did, Doc stopped in the teen’s mouth, shooting his load deep inside the Marty’s throat.

He stayed like that for a few seconds, the eased the grip on the boy’s hair, allowing him to fall down to the floor. 

Marty coughed, cum dribbling down his chin, adding to the mess. His ass was bright red, hair dishevelled, he looked ruined, he looked psychotic, and in the middle of all of this, was his dick, shining red, pre dripping down, seaming almost innocent in the sinful haze of the previous ministrations they had. 

Doc gained control over his breathing again, the waves of the orgasm still not over, but he had to deal with the mess of a boy in front of him.

He noticed a tiny puddle of clear fluid next to his thigh, Marty has been previously spanked on, and then, the boy had the nerves to actually reach for his dick, still coughing, and tried to get off. 

“What do you think you’re doing,” Doc asked rhetorically, faking his anger, pushed Marty’s hand away with his foot, raising for the chair. “It’s not my fault you enjoyed the punishment and your dick’s hard now. A punishment is a punishment, and nobody said anything bout getting off. At least not for you, my dear boy.”

Marty started sobbing again, hands falling limp next to his body, cock dripping helplessly. 

“Oh god, please Do- Sir,” Marty cried out, as Doc circled him, tangled his fingers in Marty’s hair, and pushed the teen face first into the ground, right where the teen’s cute cock dripped it’s pre. 

“Lick it up, Marty,” Doc said, towering above Marty, the boy looking up at him with glassy eyes, resembling a kitten that got pushed into the mess he left, so it would learn. “I’m not gonna let you leave a mess after yourself in my garage.”

The scientist waited a few seconds, impatiently tapping a foot on the ground, arms crossed on his chest, waiting whether the boy would obey him, or not.

Of course he did. 

Marty stuck out his rosy tongue, slowly lapping his cum up, tears hitting the ground, ass high in the air, hands flat against the ground, his jeans still tangled at his ankles, marks colouring the tanned neck purple. Fuck, it was a sight to see. 

When the boy finished, he pressed his cheek into the ground, silently sobbing, looking up at his doc. 

“Go take a shower,” Doc said, and turned around to leave the room. “Grab some fresh clothes, and meet me at the couch, we have to discuss some things.” 

With those words the scientist left, leaving Marty wondering, what the hell he go himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took an unexpected 50 Shades turn. I didn't even expect that, myself, my dudes.   
> Hope ya'll enjoyed this, Imma try and update as soon as possible


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE
> 
> I never was in any kind of BDSM relationship, this is written with help from people who were, so some parts might not be accurate.

Not even an hour later, Marty was curled on the couch, hair wet, another one of Doc’s old shirts on his damp body, completely relaxed, floating in some sort of nirvana. 

Doc appeared shortly, holding two cups on a hands. 

“Hey,” Emmett said softly, sitting down, placing the cups away, then rearranging the teen so he was lying with his head in the man’s lap.

Marty was sleepy. The lack of rest last night, the stress from today, it didn’t pay off well, the teen was a tired mess. Though, he visibly relaxed when his friend’s (?) fingers found his head and gently massaged the skin, soothing any pain from the previous yanking.

He smiled in bliss as Doc’s fingers found his head, soothingly massaging his scalp, easing any pain, from the previous yanking, away.

If Marty would be a cat, he would have started purring, it was bliss, even though his butt throbbed, and sitting down was impossible. 

“How are you, darling,” The scientist asked gently, mentally cursing himself for getting so attached to the boy.

Marty opened his eyes, blinking at Doc, painfully unaware of how beautiful he looked. 

“I’m good,” he smiled. “My ass hurts like a bitch, though.” 

Doc scoffed softly, “Sorry...”

Marty stretched, then cuddled himself further into Doc’s chest, listening to the man’s steady heartbeat thumping.

“Don’t be, I liked it.” Marty looked up at Doc.

The scientist watched the boy for a second, then pulled him into a hug, the boy ending up in his lap, eventually, straddling him.

“Fuck, Doc,” Marty cursed, feeling so damn safe in his doc’s arms, safer than he ever though he could feel. 

He leaned back, so he was lying in the scientist lap again, relaxing, stretched out, god, he wanted to stay in that garage forever. 

Marty wouldn’t ever admit it, but he longed for the domesticity they had. They had unspoken rituals, rules, had their own insider jokes, which nobody else would understand. Doc knew how Marty like his tea or coffee, what Marty liked for breakfast, what movies or music the teen liked, mostly because Marty always pulled him to the cinema with him. And Marty knew the same about Doc. He knew when not to disturb the scientist, what tools to give him. He remembered the countless times he found Doc sleeping at his desk, covered him with a blanket and turned off the electricity in the garage, then staying the night on his personal cot, he had in the man’s garage. 

Marty knew some people didn’t have this kind of marriage, like what he called friendship between him and Doc. 

And the way the man kissed him, even though he kissed him only since yesterday, he never felt that kind of electricity present when he kissed Jen. And he thought she was the love of his life. But wasn’t the future changing every second? And maybe his future was Doc. 

Marty felt the warmth of the other man against him, and it made him feel at home. 

The scientist watched Marty for a long moment, seconds turning into minutes, just absorbing the teen, as if that would be the last time he saw him.

“Marty,” Doc said eventually, breaking the silence. “We have to talk.”

Marty froze in place, opening his blue eyes wide, staring at Doc, expression hurt and scared. 

“Talk...? About what?” Marty asked carefully, and Doc wondered if the teen just played being this innocent, or if he really didn’t think that, a 65 year old man ravishing his ass for the past two days, wasn’t a matter to discuss. 

“Marty, we can’t have you just burst into my garage, fuck, then play it off. For fuck’s sake, do you even know anything about a relationship,” The man placed the boy carefully away, so he wasn’t sitting directly on his ass. 

“I have Jen,” Marty exclaimed, but then his expression softened and he looked down, head hanging low. “Or... at least I had her...”

He buried his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. Doc watched the teen battle with himself for a moment, not knowing what to say. 

“God, it’s so complicated...” Doc heard the teen mutter, his voice muffled by his hands. 

“Marty,” He gently said, leaning into the cushion, searching for fitting words. “First of all, I’m begging you, don’t miss school anymore. It’s bad enough your mom calls me every week, telling me your grades sink because you constantly spend time with me, instead of going school work.”

Marty looked up at him in shock. “I-I... I didn’t know that...” He muttered quietly, watching the older man smile at him comfortingly. 

“Well... Maybe not every week,” Doc scoffed. “But once every while I get a call from Lorraine. But let’s move on, the second topic we have to discuss is Jennifer.”

Marty stared at him in disbelief. 

“Jennifer?”

“Yes,” Doc reached for the cups, handing Marty one of them, taking a sip from his own before proceeding talking. “If I remember well, you were together with her for quite a long while, weren’t you?” 

Marty nodded, slowly sipping his hot cocoa.

“But... Being honest with you, Doc,” Marty mumbled, expression sour and kind of bored. “The last few months were hell between us. We couldn’t get along at all... Mostly because of me... Jennifer just... She’s amazing, I don’t want to hurt her, but being with her... I...” The teenager sighed deeply, before shaking his head in defeat. “I can’t pull it off anymore, I just can’t.”

Doc’s heart broke at the sight of his Marty this sad. 

“Did the start when you... When you catched feelings for me,” Doc asked carefully, scared to hurt the teenager. 

Marty thought for a moment. Were those feelings? What was it, what he felt for the scientist. 

“Marty, please talk to me,” Doc asked quietly.

“I... I don’t,” Marty felt his eyes and nose prickle with the feeling of tears building. “I don’t know what I feel, Doc. It’s... God, it’s so weird...”

It was weird. Whenever he saw Doc he felt the ned to fuck the scientist, and the feeling of Doc’s strong hands on his body... it was to die for. He wanted to spend weeks in Doc’s bed, he wanted to press kisses to the man’s collarbones, and judging by the old photographs he saw, Doc has always been hot, no matter what decade. Everything about the man seemed to make him crazy, his smell, his clothes, his hands, god his hands... his crazy eyes, his lips, the way he talked, the way he leaned in close when he wanted to see what Marty was doing, the way he smiled, the way he moved... It all made Marty go all wobbly legged. But was it love? 

“Marty, I hope you understand that I’m not trying to pressure you into giving me any kind of answer,” Doc said seriously, after he noticed the teen has been in his thoughts for too long. 

“No, Doc, of course not,” Marty muttered, still deep in his thoughts. 

“And I don’t want you to leave Jennifer, either.”

Marty looked up at Doc, a horrified expression on his face. 

“But, Doc, that wold be cheating, that would be unf-“

“Let me explain,” Emmett said, calmly interrupting the teen. “You and Jennifer, I think you should give you both a second chance. I won’t be able to ever give you any sort of romantic relationship, simply because, I am 65, you’re 17, yeah, nearly 18, but it really is not the matter now. What we just did, it’s illegal. We both could go somewhere we don’t want to go, you to some psychiatry wards, where psychologist will try to fuck you with questions on how exactly I raped you,” The scientist did his best to ignore the terrified look on the teen’s face. “And I’ll go to jail, for... Let’s say a hell of a long time, and Marty, I’m not going back to jail.”

Marty watched his doc, mouth agape. He knew he did a lot of criminal stuff, but jail? He decided to ditch the topic and listen to what the scientist had else to say. 

“So, even if what I’m about to say will sound cruel and unfair, but I want you to have Jennifer by your side. Not only because she’s actually a great girl, but because she can also deal as cover up, if someone tries to accuse us of anything,” Doc actually hated himself for saying that about Jennifer. She was a sweet girl, and she did her best to make Marty happy. 

Marty nodded sadly, he knew Doc was right, even though it would have been fairer to just break up with Jen. 

“And, last but not least,” Doc took a sharp breath. “Judging by the latest, uhm, news, you’re not really into vanilla kind of sex.”

Marty blushed deeply, trying to look anywhere but Doc, eventually giving in and nodding in defeat. 

Doc smirked, then proceeded, “But neither am I. Though, I guess you and your cute little butt already understood that.” 

The blue eyed teen’s face was almost as red as his ass a few moments ago, he was blushing furiously. 

“I assume you never heard anything of S&M, or BDSM,” the scientist gazed at the boy, biting back a smirk. 

Marty lost his ability to talk a long time ago, so he just made an incoherent noise, shook his head, and pulled his legs up to his body, so he could rest his chin oh his knees.

“Well, let me explain it to you then. I’ll try to make it as short as possible,” Doc snuggled deeper into the cushions, took a sip of his coffee, and went on. “When I was younger, a lot younger, I think somewhere round the 50s, 60s, I discovered the world of BDSM. Before that, I never felt a lot of pleasure during sex, in fact, I was scared to tell my girlfriends, or boyfriends, for the matter, that I would either want them to hurt me, or that I wanted to hurt them, mostly the second thing. I thought it was a disorder, I thought I might be sick. That’s why I would refuse any kind of relationship, sexual or romantic, didn’t matter, because I didn’t want people who I loved, or lusted for, call me... weird, to say the least.” 

The man giggled, almost childishly. He looked relaxed, comfortable, as if he wasn’t discussing his sexual life over the decades, but was telling Marty about some funny story that happened a few days ago. 

“Then I’ve met a couple. They were really sweet, just moved to Hill Valley, we were neighbours, they lived across the street. And, when we got to know each other, they introduced me to things, I wasn’t familiar with before. Whips, chains, leather, though, I wasn’t really into some things, but I finally felt normal, or well, not normal, but not as weird as I felt before,” Doc smiled at Marty. “They took me to exhibitions, and one day I was allowed to publically, sexually abuse a willing person.”

Marty saw Doc’s eyes darken at the memory, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“It was thrilling,” Doc said, smiling darkly, looking into the distance, the look of animalistic hunger back on his face. “It was a young man. He was blindfolded, chained by a wire to the ceiling, perfectly willing to obey. He moaned non-stop, but thinking back, I don’t think I was experienced enough to hurt him. I acted on pure instinct, god, I still can feel the way he shook after the whipping, he was such a painslut...”

Jealousy shot through Mary’s heart. Maybe not because he was jealous Doc was ever with another person, he couldn’t expect that. But he wanted to be that man, he wanted to let the young and unexperienced Emmett to hurt him, to shake in his hands, letting the other man praise him for being his little whore. 

‘Shit, McFly, wrong thoughts,’ Marty panicked as he felt the familiar heat pool in his abdomen. He never got come, and his teenage hormones were protesting. 

Doc kept quiet for a moment, probably remembering his youth, a faint smile on his face. Then he went on, “The couple moved away, eventually, but to this day I’m grateful they helped me to understand what and who I am. I realised, I liked causing pain far more than receiving it. Over the years I discovered more and more things that I liked,” The man stopped again, sipping for a while on his coffee. 

Marty waited the while, then he got impatient. 

“What things,” he asked quietly, voice breaking from the nerves. 

Doc turned his head to look at Marty, eyes narrowed, a smirk on his lips.

“Whipping, chocking, bondage, orgasm denial, sensorial deprivation, oral fixation, and a lot more, Marty, but you know, the usual,” he said, watching the teen closely. 

Marty was already a mess. But after hearing some of the words, he was completely ruined, his head spinning like he just got wasted. 

“You call that.. usual?” Marty threw himself back on the couch, hand covering his eyes, brain trying to process all of it. 

“It’s nothing too, how would you call it, uhm, heavy. Some people are way more fucked up than me. Though, I’d let some other people fuck you with me, maybe even gangbang you... But I think that’s too early to talk about right now.”

“Gang... what?” Marty stared at the scientist in disbelief. “So... you would let people... other people than you, fuck me?”

Doc laughed wholeheartedly, “Oh, my dear boy, I’d let other people do so many other things than just fuck you, to you, but only if you were alright with that, of course. And that brings us to another point. A contract.”

“A contract?” Fuck, Doc should totally stop talking this serious, and sit there, so calmly, so relaxed, god it was driving Marty crazy and he didn’t even know why. 

“Yes, a contract. You should know, Marty, a BDSM relationship, as any relationship, has be based on trust. It is very important for me that you trust me, just as it is important that I can trust you, which I do,” He smiled at the boy, glad to see the teen smile back at him, looking not as petrified as before. “Why it is important that it’s based on trust? Because... For example, you’re tied up, you can’t move, I gagged and blindfolded you.”

Fuck imagination, and fuck teenage hormones that make one’s dick hard whenever needed or not. 

“I’m about to whip you, but suddenly, you’re uncomfortable, and you want me to stop. Now, if you don’t trust a person, I think you wouldn’t allow them to tie you up in the first place, but let’s say you did. So you want to stop. If you tell me to stop, I stop immediately, I take care of you and I am not mad at you for stopping, because there is nothing to be angry about. But, when there’s no trust in a relationship, you may be scared to tell the other person to stop, or they don’t trust you enough to hurt them, there may be misunderstanding and useless, emotional pain which has nothing to do with pleasure.” Doc finished his tirade, looking intensely at Marty. 

“I’m telling you that, because I’ve been there, and I wouldn’t want you to be hurt. Any action in the past which I did, if I would only see for a beat that you’re uncomfortable, I would stop, I hope you understand that,” Doc said, and reached out to take the boy’s hand. 

“Of course, Doc,” Marty said quickly, and scooted closer to the man, pressing a kiss to the other man’s lips, heart fluttering at the thought of the scientist actually caring. 

“That’s why you need a safeword, or move. Something that’s easy to remember, so when you feel that the pain is too much, you can just say it and I’ll stop.”

Marty thought for a second. 

“But can’t I just say ‘stop’? Or say ‘no’, wouldn’t that be already a, how’s it called... safe word?”

Doc laughed shortly, reaching up to pet the other’s hair. 

“Marty, if during sex, or a scene, you’ll scream ‘stop’ in that sweet voice of yours, it won’t make me stop. It will only make me go harder,” the older man said, eyes dark again. “It’s messed up, I know, but that’s how it is. I wouldn’t want you to say ‘no’ but I’ll think of it as ‘yes’, so a safeword is needed. Nothing too hard, because I’m not sure you can remember a word like ‘floccinaucinihilipilification’, or something like that,” Doc smiled. “But something that has value, or meaning to you.”

The teenager was deeply in his thoughts, probably already searching for a fitting word, failing to find anything that wasn’t too embarrassing, but somehow he only found names of his childhood cartoon characters, or ‘skateboard’.

“I remember,” Doc had to snicker at the memory. “I once had a girl, she had her own name as her safeword. I thought that was amazing.”

He noticed the boy struggling, so he gently took his hands, pressing kisses to the long, thin fingers. 

“Hey, now,” He mutter softly, looking at the boy. “You don’t have to find anything in this very second, it’s totally fine. We can settle for ‘green, yellow and red’ for now.”

“Well... I guess we could...” Marty giggled, feeling dizzy from the feeling of the other man’s lips on his body. 

“If I’ll ask you during a scene, by the way, scene means the act of me hurting you sexually.” Doc planted kisses onto Marty’s body, in between the words. “So if I’ll ask you during a scene if you’re alright, and you answer green, then I’ll know everything is fine, I can proceed, you’re fine, it’s fine,” Doc moved his hands under Marty’s shirt, cursing himself for not being able to keep his hands off the boy. “If I’ll ask you, and you’ll answer ‘yellow’, then I’ll slow down a bit, maybe give you a break, but won’t stop the scene. But if I’ll ask you, and you answer ‘red’, then we’re stopping immediately, without any questions. Aftercare will follow, of course.”

“Aftercare?” Marty asked, leaning back, enjoying the feeling of the scientist’s hands gliding down his body. 

“Aftercare. It’s when a person comforts you after having a scene, for example gives you a bath, takes you to bed, just, makes sure you’re alright and not hurt too badly. And, Marty, I’m telling you that, so you will know it for any following BDSM relationships. If a person refuses to give you aftercare, run from them, because it’s abuse. If a person refuses to stop the scene, even though you used the safeword, run from them, because it’s abuse. If the person hurts you emotionally, calls you names you’re uncomfortable with, or is just being a plain asshole, then run from them, because that’s abuse.”

Marty saw a look of pain flicker in Doc’s eyes fro a second, wondering if it was Doc who experienced the abuse. He wanted to ask it, but decided not to. When the time would be right, he would tell Marty, he was sure about it. 

“But I hope you’ll never experience that with me, because I truly care about you,” Doc smiled, and blew a raspberry kiss against the teen’s lean stomach, enjoying the way the boy burst into laughter, giggling adorably. 

Eventually they calmed down, ending up with Doc lying on Marty’s stomach, the boy’s shirt pulled up, just listening to each other’s breath. Marty took a deep breath, battling with himself to ask Doc some more questions.

“You,” he stopped for a breath, feeling Doc caress his side. “You said you’re into the usual stuff, right?”

The scientist nodded at the question, gently running his fingers up Marty’s torso, almost tickling him.

“So there are people... there are people who are into the, uhm, unusual stuff,” Marty said, thinking out loud. “What would that be?”

Doc wrinkled his nose for a second, thinking, then moved up to look at the boy. 

“Well Marty, I experienced people who were heavily into calling their dominative partner Daddy, or Mommy, for the matter,” he closely watched the boy, almost smirking as he saw the boy’s eyes widened. “I’m not too familiar with that scene, though, I might understand the enjoyment of that, but only if my partner would want us to try it,” He grinned at the blushing boy in front of him, and went on. ”The Dom calls their Sub ‘baby’, ‘little’, ‘kitten’ and so on, and takes care of them the way you’d take care of a child, the Sub has a, so called, ‘little’s space’, they behave child-like, and so on, but it’s, uhm, kinda messed up, because I’d never fuck my child. Then, of course, I’m not the one to judge, I like a lot of messed up stuff myself.”

Marty tried to process all of it, failing miserably. 

“Wow, that’s... Uhm, that’s heavy,” he mumbled quietly. 

Doc laughed breathlessly, “Yes, Marty, that is heavy. But that’s a lot at once for you, I’m sorry if I overworked you.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m just,” Marty swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m thinking of... what... uhm, what I could be into...”

“Kid, there are many things to try. I’m a scientist, after all, trying out stuff is my nature,” Doc smirked. “I remember, there were people who loved to get threated like, literal, shit. They loved it when I would verbally humiliate them, drag them around by their hair, make them lick my boots, god, some people liked it rough.”

Marty wanted the earth core to open up and swallow him, because he didn’t want to admit he secretly liked that. 

“Yeah... That is messed up... Who would like something like that?” Marty fiddled with his shirt, nervously. 

Doc narrowed his eyes again, “Marty, what did I just say about trust?”

Marty laughed, grimacing as Doc went to massage his ass, rubbing the throbbing flesh. 

“Maybe... Maybe not too rough, but fuck, Doc, I nearly creamed my pants when I saw the marks you left on my neck...” 

Doc hummed approvingly against Marty’s skin. 

“I know,” He smiled at the boy, moving up to kiss him softly. “Let’s just give us both time to settle down, alright?”

Marty thought for a second, unanswered questions swirling in his head. 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, but I think this was needed. Sorry if it was boring. Imma try and write some more, idk though. Please suggest some scenarios which you think could fit into the story, or suggest more kinks. Thank you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to kill myself, this is so bad hoh my god a;hgkhbgiweuhgfkgnd;kbj;woigh

He was blindfolded, on his knees, arms bound together on his back, dick hard, a black ribbon tied tightly around the base, turning the tip a purplish-red. 

His lips felt dry, so, so dry, but he didn’t dare to lick them, listening feverishly to the steps that echoed in his ears. 

A hand wrapped around his chin, suddenly, moving his head up, and Marty knew what it meant, so he obediently opened his mouth, showing off his rosy tongue. 

“Good boy.” Marty heard the husky praise. 

He breathed through his nose, as he felt two fingers enter his mouth, playing with his tongue, eventually ending up in his throat. 

“Yes, suck on ‘em,” the other man said breathlessly, his own erection straining his trousers. “My little whore, aren’t you? A perfect whore, yeah, you wish this would have been my dick, huh?”

With those words the scientist squatted down to be next to his boy, pulling his spit slicked fingers out of the boy’s mouth, replacing them with his tongue. 

Marty moaned breathlessly at the feeling of Doc’s tongue in his mouth. He felt so relaxed, so comfortable, with his body demobilized, cock throbbing painfully, almost agonizingly... but this tongue in his mouth, tangling with his own, the faint taste of mint and coffee, dizzying his senses like a powerful drug, he wanted, no, he needed more. 

He was addicted, he admitted it a month ago, when he signed the contract, when he couldn’t keep his hands off the older man, on his knees, in front of him, begging him to hurt him, fuck, Marty hated himself for loving the pain, it was sick! Pain was meant to hurt, not make him cry and pass out from pleasure, one of Doc’s hand tightly yanking at his hair, while the other gripped his cherry-red, freshly spanked ass. 

The teen was marked, branded, god, he was owned. The hickeys from their first love-making session faded away, after awhile, but now he had new ones, on his shoulders, his back, his ass... He came home wearing Doc’s shirts, because his own were ruined, and he tried his best to not notice the weird looks his family gave him, when he came home dishevelled, puffy lips, and shirts that reeked of the older scientist. 

Marty was positively ruined and his destruction didn’t plan to stop, ruining and building him up every night anew.

Doc pulled away and caressed Marty’s cheek, gazing heavy-lidded at the boy’s mouth. 

“I’m going to hurt you, Marty,” he whispered, picking up the riding crop that was scattered near him on the floor. 

“Yes... And I love it,” the boy moaned, thrusting his hips involuntary into the empty air. 

Marty wasn’t allowed to talk, but fuck, if Doc didn’t had the years of self-control, the years of dominating bratty boys like Marty, he would’ve ripped his zipper open, and fucked that sweet talking mouth of his.   
The scientist grabbed his boy roughly by the hair, slapping the teen’s cheek sharply, leaving a handprint on the soft skin. 

“Talking back, baby? Confident much?” he asked, quirking his brow. 

“N-No...”

Doc yanked at the brown hair painfully again, reminding his boy that he forgot something. 

“Hm?”

“No,” Marty gasped, then added the forgotten word, licking his lips hungrily. ”No, Da-Daddy...”

Doc smirked at the word, leaning down to press a kiss to Marty’s open mouth. 

“Fuck, yes, kitten,” he whispered into Marty’s ear. “I am your fucking Daddy, hm?”

“God, yes,” Marty was ready to cry, he was so desperate for pain, and he needed more than just teasing dirty talk. 

“And what does Daddy do to bratty boys who talk back without allowance?”

Marty hiccupped, leaning into Doc’s hand at the back of his head, searching support from that broad palm, those long fingers, that skilfully build him into a sex crazed mess, like one of the man’s countless machines he had in his garage. 

“Daddy,” He sobbed miserably, feeling that Doc moved lower, to suck at his jawline. “Daddy hurts bratty boys...”

The scientist lazily pulled back from the boy’s jaw, admiring the dark spot his left, the skin of the teen his canvas, while he was a sick, twisted, sinful artist, painting perverted pictures on the soft body.

“That’s right,” He said, standing up straight again, circling the boy, tapping the end of the riding crop, he still had in his hand, between the boy’s shoulder blades. “Gonna hurt you bad, so, so bad, baby. Lean down, stick that pretty ass of yours out for me.”

Marty obeyed immediately, his ass high in the air, while he pressed his chest and cheek into the ground of Doc’s bedroom, his dick dripping pre, balls seemingly blue from the orgasm denial Doc put him through for the last hours. 

The scientist observed the boy for a second, wondering if he’d go as far as branding him, maybe carving the letter ‘E’ somewhere, on the inside of Marty’s soft thighs, or on his shoulder, because, fuck, as much as Doc hated to admit it, he felt like the boy belonged to him, Marty was his entirely. 

Not Jennifer, not any other man, or girl, fuck, no, Marty belonged to him and only him. And when the boy rode his dick, throwing his head back in bliss, he belonged to him. When Marty hugged him when the man was building something in his garage, to busy to pay attention to him, the teen was his. When Marty looked through old photo albums, grinning at old pictures of Emmett, telling him that he’d get down with his younger self anytime, Marty was his. When Marty had his head in Doc’s lap, telling him about school, he was his. 

No matter what Marty did, the teen was Doc’s, and Emmett would be damned if he’d ever have to let the teen go, even if that meant turning immortal. 

The man dismissed those thoughts, gripping the riding crop tighter. 

He placed it on the teens ass, so Marty would feel the cool leathery crop contrasting with his warm butt, the marks of Doc’s last punishment still not gone completely. 

“So,” Doc said, smirking in anticipation. “How many do you think you deserve today?”

Marty froze in his place. He knew there wasn’t a right answer. If he’d tell Doc he wanted 25 hits, he’d get 50, but if he’d say 10, he’d get 60. Whatever he’d say, his ass would always get a beating, so it really didn’t matter. 

“Th-Thirty, Daddy?”

Doc laughed for a short moment. 

“Oh, baby, aren’t you just a sweetheart?” He tapped the riding crop on the teen’s ass, making him squirm nervously. But then his voice turned serious, dominative, the voice Marty heard in his wet dreams. “I’m not gonna go easy on you. So, for starting, let’s remember, why you’re getting punished for.”

While the teen remembered what he was getting his sweet little ass beaten for, Doc decided on removing the blindfold, the want to see the teen’s clear, blue eyes, open and filled with need of pain, bigger than having the teen in the blissful darkness of his blindfold. 

He fiddled with the ribbon for a second, breathing deeply through his nose as Marty opened his eyes. Fuck, they were beautiful, even now, no, not ‘even’. Especially now, hazed with both lust and fear, of what was to come, long eyelashes, some glued together because of the frustrated tears, blinking at Doc, like he was his sun, but really just adjusting to the light. 

Doc wanted to see those eyes as long as possible, fuck, he wanted to see them forever, so even if the sky was dark, or even if the blue would get lost because of the chemicals the world was putting into it, he would have his own, little sky in Marty’s eyes...

The boy took a shaky breath, finally coming up with an answer.

“I-I.. I skipped classes, again, even though Daddy told me not to,” he felt Doc’s fingers on his butt, butterfly touches turning him crazy, making him drip the sticky pre on the floor. 

“Yes, you’re getting forty hits for that. What else?”

“I touched Daddy’s machines without asking him,” Marty’s voice was positively shaking, bottom lip trembling irresistibly.

“That’s right,” Emmett gazed deeply into Marty’s eyes, a stern and concerned look on his face. “You know you’re not allowed to touch them, because Daddy’s afraid baby will hurt himself. Last time that happened, baby got electroshocked. So Daddy will give baby thirty hits for that. So, what else?”

“E-Else?” Marty stared at Doc in disbelief. His ass already itched in the nervous anticipation of the seventy hits, and now, Doc asked him what else he was punishing him for?

“Oh, yes, baby. Or it wasn’t you who just talked back to Daddy, hm?”

Marty glared at his Dom, the fire in the amber eyes of the scientist making him moan.

“I did, Daddy, I’m sorry!”

Doc caressed his boy’s cheek for a moment. 

“I know, kitten. And because you talking wasn’t rude, I will only give you five strokes for that. All together... seventy five strokes.”

The number echoed in Marty’s brain, empty from the aching need to cum. 

Seventy five.

.

‘Oh, God, I’m gonna bleed, I’m not gonna be able to sit down, oh my God-‘

. 

Seventy five.

.

‘Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck-‘

.

“I’m gonna start now,” Doc announced curtly, taking a swing and sharply streaking Marty’s ass with the crop, leaving a burning red mark on the boy’s ass. 

“AH!” Marty screamed in pain, eyes tightly shut together, a look of horror on his face.

‘FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! GOD, FUCK I CAN’T FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!’

The strokes came down steadily, not once giving Marty the pleasure of a break, coming down one by one, the pain overwhelming the boy, making him sob uncontrollably, gasping for air, tears running down his red cheeks. 

He felt dizzy, his ass throbbing with pain he couldn’t process. Marty bit his lip, trying to shut his mouth, but at one, particularly painful hit, he couldn’t help but yell a high pitched, “FUCK!”

.

.

.

The strokes stopped. 

Everything stopped. 

It was like time stopped. 

Marty’s eyes opened wide, he was afraid to breath, to move, to do anything at all.

.

“What did you just say?”

The scientist’s voice was quiet but threatening. Marty heard steps over his frantic heartbeat, the older man circling him, stopping right in front of his eyes, the black leather shoes the man usually wore a breath apart from his nose. But Marty didn’t dare raise his eyes. He kept staring at those leather shoes in front of him, the neatly bound laces, the way the pale yellow trousers wrinkled above them, anything but the scientist’s eyes. 

“Look. At. Me. When I’m talking with you.” 

Fuck, the older man really wasn’t screwing around, a thunderstorm hiding in his voice, so Marty knew better than misbehaving, nervously gazing up Doc’s bode, stopping at his dark eyes. 

The man towered above him, arms crossed on his chest, the riding crop still in his hand, an unreadable expression on his face, something between amazement, anger, and disgust. 

“So,” Doc’s voice was quiet, so, so fucking quiet, like he was trying to not wake someone up, fuck, it was scarier than if he would just yell at Marty. “I’m starting to think that you don’t want to learn. You want to stay a bratty, misbehaving child and act upon you impulses, is that so?”

Marty didn’t know whether to answer, to cry or to dryhump the floor, fuck, why the fuck did his life consist of bad decisions? Why couldn’t he like, actually keep his mouth shut for once?

“Stay here,” Doc said, dropping the crop down onto the floor, next to Marty, and left the room, just like that. 

Marty could hear Doc go down the stair and rummage through something, but his heartbeat was louder. He tried moving his bound arms, but failed. Damn Doc and his experienced ways of tying Marty’s arms together, so he couldn’t move even a bit!

The older man appeared shortly, entering the room casually, holding something in his hand, but Marty couldn’t see it. 

He hooked a finger in the ties on Marty’s arms, pulling the boy up so his ass rested on his heels. 

“You are a terrible, terrible boy, Marty.”

The teen actually felt like a terrible person, fuck, his ass was already hot like lava, what possible could the doctor have in mind now?!

“Such a filthy mouth, on such an angelic face... I’m very disappointed in you.”

‘You’re a one sick, perverted bastard, aren’t you, McFly?’ Marty thought, as he accidentally gazed down at his member, his dick rockhard throughout the whole scene, not even softening at the pain and fear, god, it would be embarrassing if it wasn’t so... hot.

Marty lowered his eyes as the man appeared in front of him once again, his zipper right at Marty’s eyelevel, the teen couldn’t help but feel that the man possessed him, like he was his owner, and fuck, it was hot. 

“We better wash that mouth out with soap, hm?”

Wait, what. 

Doc squatted down in front of Marty, holding a bar of white soap in front of his face, a wicked grin on his face. 

The scientist grabbed the teen’s cheeks painfully, opening his mouth, looking straight into Marty’s blue, panicked eyes. 

Then he swiftly pushed the bar of soap inside Marty’s mouth, leaving it there, the teen’s mouth opened obscurely, grotesque even. 

For a few seconds Marty couldn’t taste anything. He gasped helplessly around the bar, tears building in the corners of his eyes. But then, he suddenly realized the bitter, disgusting taste, the taste he remembered from a long time ago, back when he was a child, and his mother bathed him in the bathtub, and he thought the shampoo smelled delicious, so he tasted some of it, realizing all too quickly, that the soap tasted like something died in his mouth.

“You won’t ever say those foul words again,” Doc said, sternly, but also, somewhat gently. “Only Daddy is allowed to say those words, do you fucking understand that, kitten?”

He wiped away a rolling tear from Marty’s cheek, and rose back to his feet, the boy silently following him with his eyes, the blue colour storming with disgust and panic. 

The scientist pushed him down onto the floor with his foot again, pressing down onto his back.

“Ass up, kitten. You still have twenty-seven more to go, and you also earned yourself ten on top of them, cheers to that,” Doc said sarcastically. 

Marty heard the familiar tinkling of Doc’s belt, a red alarm lap going off in his brain. 

“And this time,” Emmet snapped the belt in the air, the sharp sound making Marty wince. “I’m punishing you with the belt, my precious baby-boy.”  
Marty’s muffled pleas for mercy were left unheard as the scientist brought down the belt onto his ass, making the teen bite into the bar of soap, left with helpless crying. 

The hits came down slower this time, hurting twice as much, the leather biting the soft flesh of his ass like a merciless devil. 

Seeing the teen in distress, fuck, seeing the teen with that bar of soap stuck in his mouth, red lips shining with soapy spit, it reminded Doc how hard he was. He was painfully hard, fuck, seeing Marty’s ass like that, with his thin waist... the scientist could drop everything right there, and fuck that willing hole in front of him, jerking the teen’s cute dick off, till he came, then holding him close while he shook in pleasure. 

But he wasn’t gonna give in to the teen’s sexual charms. He only had five more to go anyway, and the teen’s ass filled with shiny red streaks, skin almost broken at some parts, red and radiating heat. 

“Marty, there are five more to go, do you hear me?”

Doc patiently waited till his kitten nodded, looking up at him with red eyes, such a contrast to the blue.

“Can you do this? Nod if green, blink twice if yellow, shake your head if red, kitten, come on, Daddy needs to know.”

A short moment there was nothing, no answer. He almost started worrying, but then Marty almost kinda smiled (as well as it was possible with a soap bar in his mouth), and nodded vigorously. 

Doc smirked, gripping the belt more comfortably, and leaned down to whisper in the teen’s ear. 

“You little freak.”

And that was enough to leave the boy a moaning mess for the next five strokes. 

The scientist couldn’t stop smirking throughout, pushing his foot up to caress with the top of his shoe the teen’s throbbing cock, not so gently going up and down, making the boy scream. 

Yeah, maybe he was just a bit too cruel on the boy. Before the spanking session he made the boy lie on his bed, play with himself, the forbid him to come till he got soft again. He made the boy repeat that several time, until he tied up the painfully erect cock, and made the boy kneel on the floor, like a good little whore. 

He stopped the ministrations and pulled his foot back, noticing white smears on his shoe.

“Fuck, kitten,” Doc said breathlessly, circling the boy. “Such a dirty, slutty freak, god, one bar of soap isn’t enough to clean you up, isn’t it?”

Marty looked up at him, dizzy from the pain and the few seconds of cock stroking Doc rewarded him with. Foam bubbled at the corners of his mouth, when Doc pulled the soap out again, scraping it at his teeth purposely. 

Doc pushed the soiled shoe into Marty’s face. 

“Lick it clean, slut.” He said sternly. 

For one second Marty fought another of his inner battles with himself, mentally freaked out by the request. But then he fucked it.   
Marty lapped at the tip of Doc’s shoe like it was his remedy, moaning and crying at the same time. 

“Good boy.”

Marty panted heavily, feeling dirtier with the foaming spit running down his chin than if he’d actually were soiled in real dirt. He believed Doc. He was so dirty. 

Doc left the boy rest for a second, untied his arms and picked him up, carrying him with ease to the bathroom.

He sat Marty down on the toilet, covering him with a towel and turned on the bathtub, feeling how hot the water was, regulating it so it wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

The scientist made the boy flush out his mouth, using the toothbrush Marty somehow sneaked inside Doc’s house, almost like he tried to show Doc that he wasn’t going anywhere, like women who left their hair bands lying around, Marty left comics, clothes, or toothbrushes at Doc’s. 

The boy spat out the soapy water, tiredly breathing through the nose. 

“Soap is disgusting,” he whined, voice hoarse and high pitched. 

Doc smiled softly.   
“I know kitten, that’s why it’s a punishment. Not all punishments should be pleasurable, in fact, no punishments should be pleasurable, that’s why they’re called punishments,” He laughed. “It’s you who’s a sick little boy, who enjoys them.” 

The older man made the teen flush his mouth out once more, meanwhile taking his own clothes off, then made Marty climb with him into the bathroom, so the boy was sitting between his legs, pressed to his chest. 

As tired as Marty was, as ruined from hours of torture, he couldn’t ignore the hard cock that was press in the small of his back, reminding him that he wasn’t the only one who wanted release. 

He craned his neck, so he could lazily make out with Doc, the hot water soothing the ache in his arms and ass, as Doc’s fingers entered his hole, fingering him, finding the familiar spot that made Marty cry out in Doc’s mouth, the taste of soap still lingering on his tongue. 

The scientist pushed himself into the boy, Marty opening his mouth in a silent moan, as the older man rocked his hips, the hours of denial paying off when he gently wrapped his fingers around Marty’s cock, making him come immediately. 

“Oh, God,” the teen gasped, legs shaking, watching with a horrified expression his cum shooting into the water. He didn’t even felt that Doc came not long after, filling him nice and deep, claiming him, once more, as his possession. 

Then everything stopped existing. 

The teen blacked out in Doc’s arms, feeling satisfied, safe, and absolutely at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I motherfucking hate this chapter, this is sossosososososos bad, but I hope y'all like it. The next chapter is already in progress, and it has a little surprise in it... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES, IMPORTANTTTTT
> 
> This chapter will be split in two parts, cuz it would get too long. Enjou

Marty was angry, annoyed, and really, really tired. 

School has been hell. Not only did his classes seem twice as long, because many teachers were sick and Mr Strickland substituted, made Marty come to the board and answer every lesson, stood right next to him and watched every move Marty did, and also refused for a good half hour to let Marty go to the bathroom, because the old sack of shit was sure Marty would smoke, but also Jennifer hooked herself under his arm, talking about a romantic date night she already planned. 

It seemed like Marty’s absent nods and weak ‘cool’s weren’t bothering the cheery girl at all. She tied to kiss him a few times, but quickly understood that wasn’t a good idea, because Marty either wouldn’t kiss back or would just pull away, telling her he ‘wasn’t in the mood’. 

“I thought, maybe we could go watch a movie, and then stop at Old John’s and get some ice cream? Whatcha think, babe?”

Marty flinched at the nickname. Fuck, that harmless ‘babe’ brought back too many memories, many of them impure, and none of them had anything to do with Jen. 

But with Doc. 

“Marty? Are you listening?” Jennifer pulled at his sleeve, gazing into his eyes. 

“Wha- Oh, yeah, sure, babe, that sound great... I... I uhm... I’ll see you at... At... I’ll pick you up at ten,” He grabbed his skateboard and quickly went to the exit, relieve to hear the bell, classes dismissed, leaving Jen standing alone in the hallway, until some friend picked her up and she got her mind off her strange boyfriend. 

Music blasted Marty’s headphones, as he familiarly hooked himself at the back of the car, racing to the place he caught himself calling ‘home’ more and more often. Doc’s garage. 

He reached the garage pretty soon, head-banging to Depeche Mode, that new band from England. The song was ‘Master and Servant’ and it was painfully ironic how much he related to that song. The teen scoffed. 

His whole life he lived with the thought he was pretty dominative, masculine. Girls ran after him ever since kindergarten, there were girls who didn’t mind Jen, dropped their numbers in his backpack, or on his locker. 

What would those girls think of him, if they’d see that him in Doc’s garage. He wasn’t the cool, laid back Marty there no more. He was a little painslut, who crawled on all fours after a scientist, begging for his cock. 

How... Ironic. 

Marty skated into the driveway, too lost in his music and thoughts, to notice a cab right in front of Doc’s place. 

He opened the familiarly unlocked door, and dropped his backpack off, meanwhile calling into the mess, “Hey, Doc, can ya get me a glass of water?” He shook off his headphones, sighing in annoyance. “Today was one hell of a day...”

They mutually agreed on keeping the friendship untouched, so while they didn’t have scenes, Marty could refer to Doc however he wanted to, just as Doc could work on his experiments, without feeling that he has to fuck the boy every second of his being, though, that was what usually happened. 

The teen made his way through the mess, stretching, till he heard the bones in his back do the so needed ‘pop’, relieving him of the tension he felt for too long. 

“Doc?” He called again, quirking a brow at the lack of answer. 

He reached the improvised living room, stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed Doc not being alone, but another person standing in the room. 

“Wha-“

“Oh, Marty, hello,” Doc exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. “I want you to meet someone.”

Meet someone?

It was already a surprise there was somebody else in Doc’s garage, than Doc or Einstein, simply because Doc didn’t seem to have any friends. 

The teen nearly fainted, when the man turned around, all the colour leaving Marty’s face in a second. 

The man looked exactly like Doc. Exactly. 

He was surely a few decades younger, but everything else seemed to be identical. The hair was a mess of brown curls, the same wild brown eyes, but he wasn’t shaved clean like Doc, a wild stubble covering his chin and jawline.

The boy was devastated, a million questions running through his head, and he kept looking at Doc then back at the man, at Doc, back at the man, at Doc, back at the man, until his head started spinning.

The stranger smirked, the exact same smirk Marty saw every day, but it felt different, Doc’s smirk was always daring, and filled with some weird confidence, like he really was sure he was the greatest scientist to ever walk the world, meanwhile the man’s smirk looked kinda bored but amused.  
Marty unintentionally felt small when the man approached him, towering over him, gazing up and down.

“So, that’s him?” He asked, turning his head to gaze at Doc, his voice raspy and hoarse, breath smelling of smoke. 

“Yup,” Doc answered, smiling darkly, raising the glass of clear, brown liquid he held in his hand, to his mouth. “Isn’t he adorable?”

The man glared back at Marty, almost undressing him with his eyes. 

“Yes,” He snickered. “Certainly.”

Marty’s brain exploded, looking at Doc in sheer horror. 

“Doc,” he hissed. “What the... heck?” 

His mouth remembered the foul taste of soap well, so he didn’t push his luck, even though the only thing he wanted to say was ‘what the motherfucking fuck, Doc? Who, for fuck’s sake, is that?’.

“Marty, I want you to meet Jim Ignatowski, my... relative.” He finished the sentence with a smirk, making the other man grin at Marty. 

“Your relative?”

Marty was shocked, to say the least. This... This scruffy looking man was Doc’s relative? Since when did Doc have relatives? And why the hell did he feel so intimidated by the man, no really, why?

The man leaned in, looking Marty deep in the eyes. 

“Pleased to meet you,” he whispered, a little bit too close to Marty’s face to consider it friendly. “I heard a lot about you. Only good things, of course.”

Marty panicked, glaring at Doc who stood there completely relaxed, watching Marty and his ‘relative’ with a smile. 

“I-I’m... glad...” Marty muttered, still not sure of what to think.

“Jim only came here to see you,” Doc said, leaning back against a wall, sipping at the liquid that appeared to be whiskey. “I told him what a good little slut you are, and how addicted to cock you are.”

Marty flushed at the sentence, embarrassed and horrified at the same time, because the man scoffed, turned around and went to sit on a chair in the middle of the room, making Marty stumble after him, like he was tied on an invisible string to the man. 

“He’s very familiar with addictions, so he had to check you out.” Doc moved closer to Marty, pushing his head up by his lips, planting a lazy kiss onto the boy’s open mouth, slipping his tongue inside for a moment. 

The scientist pulled away, but not before swiping his tongue across the boy’s bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of the boy’s natural taste. 

He pushed the boy roughly at ‘Jim’ who watched them half-lidded, making the boy trip and fall down painfully on his knees, right in front of the man’s spread legs, the blue jeans smelling of fuel and smoke. 

Marty froze in place, staring at everything but the two men, his blood thumping in his ears, heart stuck in his throat. He was terrified, he was scared, confused... and slowly growing aroused. The boy wanted to stand up and run away, hide in Doc’s bedroom, in the garage, in the DeLorean, fuck, anywhere. That was the first time he was so close to another man’s crotch who wasn’t Doc.

The said scientist squatted next to him, gently caressing his hair, leaning in to whisper in Marty’s ear, “I want you to suck his cock, kitten.”

He should’ve expected it. But the sentence hit Marty like a brick. 

The teenager gazed up at his doctor with teary eye, bottom lip trembling, shaking his head in disbelief, while Doc smirked darkly, kissing the tear that run down Marty’s cheek away. 

“Yes, baby,” he breathed hotly. “I want you to suck his dirty, dirty cock, and I want you to do it good, so Daddy won’t be ashamed of kitten. I want kitten to do anything Jim tells him to, without talking back. And kitten is to refer to him as ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’, is that understood?”

The blue eyed boy tried to gasp some disagreement, but Doc swiftly stood up, stepping away to sit a the couch, lazily pouring some whiskey into his glass. 

“Feel free, Jim,” he said, not breaking eye contact with Marty. “Use him as you please.”

Jim glared at Marty, wicked lights dancing in his eyes, making him look dangerous. He looked like someone who you didn’t know what you could expect of, he looked friendly but threatening, and Marty didn’t know what the hell to do, feeling more humiliated by simply kneeling in front of the man. 

“So,” the man said with his raspy voice. “Marty. You like sucking cock, I heard.”

“Yes, sir,” Marty mumbled obediently.

“You like being threated like a sissy whore?”

“Yes, sir,” Marty mumbled, twice as quiet now. 

“You like being a perverted piece of shit, who gets off of pain and will do anything for me to fuck his tight little ass?”

“Yes...” Marty shut his eyes, his answer barely a whisper.

“Sorry? Didn’t quite catch that?

“Yes, Sir,” the teenager gasped. “Sorry, Sir.”

“Good.” Jim leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs a little more. The man hadn’t had a slut this obedient for a long time, so he already salivated for the moment he’d sink that cute little boy onto his dick. 

The man leaned down to pat the boy’s cheek a few times, the way you’d pat a dog, a horse, anything but a teenager. 

“That’s very good, Marty.”

The praise sounded less like a praise and more like a joke, like the man was making fun of him, and Marty had a strong feeling that he was.

He positively started crying from the humiliation. 

“Gosh, Emmett,” the man grinned, turning around to look at Doc. “Where’d you get him? He’s a blessing from the Lord himself!”

Doc smiled, raising his glass at the man, then emptying it, watching the scene closely. No matter how arousing he found it, no matter how hot it was to see Marty on his knees in front of a stranger he just met a few minutes ago, he had to make sure his precious boy was alright, wasn’t hurt. He would kill anyone who would hurt Marty the way he wouldn’t want it, and he wouldn’t hesitate.

Marty looked up at Jim, as the man wrapped a hand around his chin, forcing his head up and crushing his lips onto Marty’s. 

The boy’s eyes were wide open, a muffled whimper echoing through the room, and he actually wanted to push the man away for a second, raising his hands, but then decided against it, giving in.

A tongue entered his mouth, taste buds filling with strong alcohol and smoke, a taste Marty wasn’t familiar with. Doc always tasted like mint, coffee, maybe some citrus tea, he always tasted welcoming, and soft. But this man had a strong taste, a taste Marty remembered from the first time he tried to smoke.

The teenager breathed through his nose, letting the man explore his mouth, whimpering now and then, when he was reminded by a rough yank at his hair, that it wasn’t Doc playing with him. 

Doc took his time to ruin him, just to build him up again, taking Marty to the boy’s wildest dreams, making them come true. Meanwhile Jim was impatient. He cared about his pleasure the most, and Marty felt that too soon, as the man pulled away, not giving Marty the pleasure of foreplay, but roughly pushing the boy nose first into his crotch.

“Get to work, whore,” the man hissed, sending shivers down Marty’s spine.

The boy tried to undo the man’s jeans with his hands, but they were roughly slapped away, making him flinch in pain. 

“Don’t even think touching me with your dirty whore hands,” his current ‘Sir’ said with a smirk on his face. 

Marty noticed the man’s pupils being blown wide, but he had no time to think about it, moving up to fiddly the button open with his teeth. 

It was incredibly hard, and he spent a not so short time trying to bite the button out of it’s hole, but he finally succeeded, and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. 

Jim wore light-grey boxers, that smelled like the rest of his clothes. Like smoke and some other thing, that Marty recognized as, marijuana. He carefully bit into the border of the boxers, pulling them down, letting Jim’s dick spring free. 

The man was just as huge as Doc. But the curls on the base were dark, and there were a lot more than on Doc’s groin.

Before Marty could do or think anything, he already got grabbed by the hair, and after the head of the man’s uncut dick slipped into his mouth, he got pushed down quickly, till his nose was buried in the curls on the base, the shaft blocking his airways. 

The teenager felt the taste on his tongue, the salt, the smoke, fuck, he didn’t want to find it hot, but he did, and it made him choke on the dick, his throat convulsing in need to breathe.

He heard Jim groan above him, keeping Marty’s head down with his, surprisingly strong, hands. 

The man let go of Marty, the boy quickly pulling off, spit and cum hanging to his lips, dripping down onto the carpet. He gagged, and tried to regain breath control, but failed. 

“Oh, God,” he gasped, coughing breathlessly. 

“There’s no God here right now, baby,” the man said darkly, grabbing Marty by the hair, looking him in the eyes, smirking at the innocent tears that run down Marty’s flushed cheeks. “Just you and me, and your Daddy, who pimps you, like you’re his personal whore.”

Marty wanted to answer, or at least to look at Doc, just a glance, a moment of comfort, because the man was almost too rough, too impatient, but the moment his mouth opened, the man’s dick was pushed inside, thrusting up to his throat, making him gag, not only from the size, but also from the perversity of the situation.

The teen loved sucking dick. He loved to crawl under Doc’s desk, when the man was in the middle of an experiment, unzip his trousers, and slowly wrap his finger around the lip member, watching, almost with some sort of childish curiosity, the man grow hard in his hands, then suck him inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, up and down, until Doc would fill his mouth with cum that tasted so much like him.

But, not even in his wildest dreams, Marty thought of sucking another man’s cock. He never thought so.

Of course, he agreed upon that, when he signed the contract. But he never though Doc would like, actually let other people use him, and fuck, Jim was right, it was as if Doc was pimping Marty, as if the teen didn’t even belong to himself anymore, but the moment his lips first touched Doc’ he became his, he sold his sold to the scientist, and he didn’t even thought twice. 

And even now, fuck, especially now, when he was choking on another man’s dick, he felt how much he belonged to Doc. Because, his scientist didn’t leave them alone, he stayed, he watched them, he was there for Marty, and he would help him if Marty would call. 

But that wasn’t the case. Sure, Marty was gagging, and making gurgling sound in the back of his throat, because Jim fucked his mouth wide open. Sure, his jaw hurt and he wanted to dry hump the floor. But he did it all for Doc, all because Doc wanted him too, and, if Marty would be just a little bit more honest with himself, he wanted it too. 

He clenched his eyes shut, trying to relax his throat, as the massive length enter and left his mouth, making lewd sounds. Marty felt like a human sex doll, the ones he saw at the corner store downtown. Their mouths were wide open, and painted with a bright pink or red. He was thankful the man didn’t make him use lipstick, though, knowing Doc, he shouldn’t ever be sure about anything. 

The thrusts got more erratic, more impatient, and Jim fucked his throat with more fury than Marty could expect. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” the man groaned, not stopping the thrusts even once, not giving Marty a break, no, he would get his release, even if that would mean to choke the kid till fainting. “Don’t fucking swallow, whore, don’t you dare to swallow!”

After an especially hard thrust, he froze, cock throbbing, the thick head lying heavily on top of Marty’s tongue. 

The teenager felt the cum fill his mouth, fighting the urge to swallow, or to spit it out, because it tasted... heavy. 

Bitter, slightly salty, with a hint of the smoke, or maybe that was Marty’s brain trying to make the fluid in his mouth seem less gross than it was. Nonetheless, Marty’s dick did a painful jump against the zipper, reminding him, once again, that he liked gross things. That he liked the taste. That he liked the way snot and tears run down his face, because he was a sick little shit. 

Jim slipped out of his mouth, shooting the rest of his cum onto Marty’s face, hitting his eye and brow, some of it getting in his hair. 

“Open you mouth,” he then demanded, leaning back in his chair, looking satisfied and sated. “Come on, I don’t have all day.”

Marty opened his mouth, showing off Jim’s seed on his tongue, tears rolling down his cheeks freely, because that was the biggest humiliation he ever felt. 

“Play with it.”

Marty sobbed, nearly choking on the fluid, but he obeyed, rolling his tongue, swirling the cum around, feeling the heavy taste on his tongue, longing for it to be Doc’s cum. 

“Swallow.”

The blue eyed teen did. Jim’s cum run down his throat, thick and creamy, leaving the bitter taste lingering on Marty’s tongue, reminding him of the soap. 

There was a moment of silence, before Jim reached for his wallet, in his jacket, all while grinning wickedly at Marty. 

“Here,” he scoffed, fishing a greasy one-dollar bill out of the brown leather. “You earned it, though, I think that’s a little bit too high of a price for you.”

He unfolded the bill, and slapped it onto Marty’s forehead, right where his cum was cooling, gluing it securely to the teen skin. 

The boy was shocked. 

His eyes were wide open, blinking stupidly at Jim, lashes on one eyes stuck together with Jim’s cum.

“And this,” Jim proceeded, rummaging out another one-dollar bill, greasier and crumpled than the previous. He waved with the piece of paper in front of Marty’s nose. “You’ll get this one, if your little ass will feel good enough around my dick, capsize?”

Marty nodded dumbly, painfully aware of the bill stuck to his face. 

“Now go and give your daddy the money you earned,” Jim smirked. “And don’t forget to be polite, bitchling.”

The boy stumbled on all fours, crawling over to the couch his Daddy was sitting on, eyes big and filled with one need; cum. 

"Daddy,” he whispered, gazing up Doc’s body to his eyes. 

The older man was sitting lazily on the couch, one hand wrapped around himself, stroking up and down his length, smirking at Marty.

“Whatcha have there, kitten,” he said, leaning down to look at Marty, a thousand of lights dancing in his amber eyes. 

“I-I,” Marty stopped, unsure of how to formulate ‘yo, waddup, I just sucked dick and got payed, haha’, into a coherent sentence. “I earned money, Daddy...”

Doc smiled, caressing his baby boy’s flushed cheek. 

“Oh, you did? How?”

Marty started crying again, the purity of his tears contrasting with the cum on his face. 

“I, uhm, I earned it with my,” Marty choked back a sob. “With my mouth...”

“Really,” Doc narrowed his eyes wickedly. “Tell me details, baby, come on, don’t make Daddy wait.”

Marty whimpered, tears hitting the ground, blue eyes filled with emotions he couldn’t probably process himself. 

“I.. I let a total stranger stick his... dick in my mouth...” His voice broke at the end, choking on an humiliated sob. “Ad I- I let him cum in my m-mouth...”

“Yes,” Doc leaned down to pull the bill off Marty’s face, placing it near him on the couch, a look of disgust on his face. “But did you like it?”

Marty froze in his tracks, reminded of the hard on in his jeans. 

“Tell me the truth, baby, come on.”

The teenager dropped his gaze, silently sobbing.

“Y-Yes... Daddy...”

Doc smirked, caressing Marty’s hair, his cock painfully hard. But first things first.

“Good boy. Now I want you go back to Jim, and I want you to beg for him to fuck your tight little asshole, like the good slut you are. Will you do that for Daddy?”

Marty’s eyes met Doc’s, both of them filled with complete devotion to each other. The question was unnecessary, of course Marty would do almost anything for the scientist, just as the older man would do almost anything for him.

“Of course, Daddy,” Marty whispered, not once breaking eye contact with Doc.

“Good boy,” Doc murmured, a short moment of comfort, pressing a kiss on top of Marty’s head. “My precious, perfect boy...”

The next moment Marty already crawled back to Jim, ready to let the man use his ass as he pleased, leaving Doc smiling on the couch, waiting for the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed, disggusted, or wasn't to any of your liking. My boyfriend liked Taxi a lot, so he suggested to take Jim in the series, just to see how the scenario would go. 
> 
> I also am going through a hard time right now, so I may update not very often, but I promise that I will update. Sorry if this isn't making sense or is boring. 
> 
> Have a good one.


	7. I'm sorry.

This work is finished for me. 

I'm sorry for all the people I disappoint, and I'm sorry that I can't find the motivation to finish it. 

I wrote this work, as I told people countless times, while I was going through a very hard time. 

I was coping with break up, abuse, eating disorders, and family problems. 

I'm past those times, thanks God. 

Everytime I tried to finish this story, it just made me feel bad. I remembered those bad times, and, I actually wrote half a chapter, but it was so dark and so sad, angsty and actually, scary, even for myself, that I didn't had the heart to post it. 

I'm truly sorry, I hope you all can live with my decision. 

If you want to know further details, or want to finish this work, whatever, please message my tumblr "that-gurl-is-crazy", so I can add you as a cocreater. 

Thank you all very much for making me happy with your lovely comments, during the times of pain I had. For some people my decision may seem absurd, hence it's "only a story", but sadly, for me it's not. It's far more than that. 

I love you all, wish you the best, and keep on being these awesome people you always were for/with me. 

 

<3 <3 <3


End file.
